Cuatro de Uno Solo
by Jokerman-Fanfic
Summary: Los 4 Links, en una nueva aventura, algunas peleas y otras cosas... Capítulo 20!
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**"Bla bla" Personaje hablando**

**[Bla bla] Personaje pensando**

**Bla bla Narración de la Historia.**

**Bueno, Empezemos ya.**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

En aquella villa pacífica y solitaria, se encontraban 4 Links dormidos en un mismo cuarto. Los rayos del Sol se asomaban poco a poco hasta cubrir toda la habitación.

"-Ahhhh - bostezó Verde mientras tomaba asiento en la cama - Rojo, ya levantate - dijo adormilado refregándose el ojo izquierdo.

-Déjame en paz...- dijo Rojo cubriendo su cara con la sábana- Estoy cansado, Verde!"

"Ok Chicos, ya amaneció, hay que levantarse" - dijo Vio poniéndose de pie.

"CÁLLATE VIO!" - gritaron todos.

"Oye Vio, que hora es?"

"Las 7, Azul."

"Ah."

"LAS 7!" - Gritaron los 4 - "Llegaremos Tarde!"

Los 4 se alistaron lo más rapido que pudieron y salieron corriendo de su hogar Sin percatarse de que Azul, seguía adentro.

"Oigan!, esperen! me dejaron encerrado!"

Verde y Vio no escucharon lo que dijo Azul, pero Rojo logró escucharle y fue a ayudarlo.

"A ver Azul, ya está, ahora sal!"

"Gracias, por poco y me quedaba encerrado."

"Si, si. No me agradezcas"

"No lo haré."

"Jeje - Dijo riendo Rojo - , "vamos o llegaremos Tarde"

"Si, vamos."

**-Más adelante iban Verde y Vio- **

"Verde!, saca el mapa!"

"Y yo porqué?"

"Porque sí!"

"Hazlo tú!"

"No!"

"Flojo!"

"Y?"

"Haz Algo útil y mira la hora!"

"Bien Verde, pero solo para que te calles"

"Son las 7 am... Otra vez?!"

"Vio" - pararon de correr - "Tu reloj no funciona!?"

"Ay! pero no me grites"

"Bueno, y entonces que hora es?"

"Chicos!" - gritaron los 2 que venían corriendo atrás-

"Rojo, Azul que pasa?"

"Me quedé encerrado" - dijo con tono burlón como si se tratara de algo leve

"Ah bueno, no es nada" - dijo Vio con tono sarcástico

"JAJAJA" - Los 3 rieron -

"Trío de Locos, casi me dejan encerrado"

"Bueno, Que hora es?" - volvió a preguntar Verde

"Emmm, yo tengo reloj."

"Bien Azul, que hora es?"

"6:00 am"

bueno, tenemos 3 horas libres

Espera Verde, si creiamos que eran las 7, por qué teniamos que ir rapido?

porque el tren se iba - contestó de la manera más sencilla

"Y, porque ahora tenemos 3 horas libres?" - dijo el vestido de Azul

"Es que, bueno, etto..."

"Oigan! miren!, Que!"

"La feria Ambulante pasará por allá, podriamos ir a ver un par de horas"

"Supongo, pero ni un minuto más"

"Ya calmate verde, continúa Vio." - dijo Rojo

"Podemos hacer muchas cosas ahí"

"Pues Vamos!"

**Continuará...**

**Supongo que es un buen prólogo verdad?, bueno cualquier cosa:**

**-Amenazas de Muerte**

**-Criticas constructivas**

**-Criticas destructivas (que malos)**

**-Apodos**

**o lo que sea, es bienrecibido, gracias por sus reviews. Los veo en el Siguiente Capítulo.**

**Y sobretodo espero que les haya gustado mucho.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La feria Ambulante

**Ok, primero, gracias a los reviews que me corrigieron la vez anterior y ahora, es la segunda parte.**

**Capítulo 2: La Feria Ambulante**

Los 4 Links se dirigían a su nuevo destino: La Feria Ambulante, la cual estaba sol días cuando mucho por allí porque siempre se iba.

"Guau! Miren eso - decía Rojo mirando asombrado todo su alrededor - Esto será increíble

"Supongo" - decía temeroso Azul un poco desanimado

"Verde!"

"Qué pasa Vio?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, nada más uno"

"Otro?, ya van 7 este mes"

"No se me olvida, solo necesito tu ayuda"

[Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo] - pensaba para sus adentros - [Un favor más que le haga no me hará daño]

-Ambos se fueron a algún lugar -

"Rojo." - llamó suavemente Azul

"Si?"

"Emmmm, a dónde vamos primero?" - dijo rascándose la nuca mirando todos lados"

"Que te parece allí" - señalando con su dedo la montaña rusa del HORROR horror horror...(eco)

"Ahí?" - dijo temblando y tragando saliva de golpe - "Estás Seguro?"

"Si, vamos" - y tomó su mano haciendo que Azul se sonrojara levemente

"Bu...bueno"

Ambos subieron y se prepararon para la emoción. Rojo estaba ansioso porque empezara, pero Azul estaba agarrado fuertemente del seguro del asiento.

"Bien porfavor, sostenganse fuerte y favor de no sacar pies y/o manos de los asientos en ningún momento en que el juego esté funcionando, Gracias" - dijo el hombre a cargo del juego

Y en un segundo la montaña arrancó a más o menos 100 Km/h por miles de vueltas

"AHHHHHHHHH" -gritó Azul con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se desmayó.

Después de 15 vueltas, la montaña paró y Rojo volteó a mirar a Azul, el cual yacía allí desmayado.

A Rojo no le gustaba hacer una escena así que tomo a Azul en brazos y salió corriendo de la montaña.

Rojo aún con Azul en brazos, se sentó en una banca e intentó que Azul despertara.

Después de 100 maneras dijo - "Me rindo, no tengo idea de como despertarlo, Azul! despierta"

Rojo empezó a mirar a Azul de una manera muy extraña y se acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaban, pero en ese momento Azul empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

Cuando Azul despertó y vió a rojo tan cerca de él, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y se separó rapidamente.

"Rojo... Qué pasó?" - dijo asustado - "Qué estamos haciendo aquí"

"Te desmayaste en la Montaña rusa del HORROR horror horror...(eco)"

" A sí?" - rayos, no debí gritar hasta quedarme sin aliento

"Emmm, Azul?"

"Si que pasa?"

"Podrías ya sentarte, aunque no lo parezca, pesas un poco"

"Ahhh!" - se separó muy rapido y se sonrojó más aún - "lo siento"

"No importa"

"Oye, que hora es?"

"Las 7:13 am"

"Oh! y donde están Verde y Vio?"

"Ah, pues no lo sé"- dijo Rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda - estaban aquí hace unos minutos

"No deberíamos buscarlos?"

"No, ellos saben como volver"

"Ok"

"Oye Azul"

"Si?"

"Quieres comer algo?" - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

"Ammm, si, creo"

"Bueno, por qué no vamos a comer?"

"Bueno, claro"

Y ambos fueron a comer

Mientras Verde y Vio

"Vio!, que hacemos aquí?"

"Shhh! silencio Verde"

"Bueno" - dijo extrañado sin saber lo que ocurría.

"Ya llegamos"

"¿A dónde?" - preguntó verde

"A mi lugar Secreto"

"Huh?"

Ambos pasaron un hueco en el muro y llegaron a un lugar precioso con campos verdes, una pequeña cascada y un lago acompañado de Nenúfares.

"Vaya! que lindo lugar" - dijo asombrado Verde

"Te gusta?" - dijo alardeando y poniéndose una mano en la cintura

"Si!, me gusta mucho"

"Bueno, ahora el favor que me ibas a hacer"

"Ah si, claro"

"Necesito que me enseñes a nadar"

"Nadar?" - dijo mirando extrañado a Vio - "No sabes nadar?"

"No, y por eso necesito que tú me enseñes", "Podrías?"

"Claro" - con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos se quitaron la ropa exterior y se metieron al lago

"Ahhh, siento que me voy a ahogar - dijo desesperado Vio - "Ayúdame"

"A ver" - sosteniéndolo por los hombros - "tranquilo, te tengo"

"Gracias" - dijo con una risa agradecida

Después de unos minutos...

"Bien Vio", "es hora del buceo"

"Bu...buceo?"

"Si, buceo"

"Está Bien"

Vio intentó sumergirse, pero se desesperó y para no ahogarse se sujetó con sus dos brazos del cuello de Verde

"Oye, ya calmate, no es tan malo"

"Ammmm"

Ambos se sonrojaron al saber que estaban en un abrazo cariñoso en el agua y se separaron rapidamente

"Ah!" - dijeron los dos -

"Bueno vio!, ya has aprendido suficiente" - dijo verde todavía sonrojado y poniendose ropa seca

"Gracias Verde", "volvamos a la Feria"

Los dos pasaron por el hueco de la pared y volvieron al encuentro de Rojo y Azul.

**Continuará...**

**Awww! que lindo no creen?, lo voy a dejar aquí por ahora, Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Dejen sus reviews sobre el nuevo cap. Hasta la proxima.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La doble cita

**Bueno, antes de empezar, voy a mencionar algunas cosas**:

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene alguna que otra escena entre los personajes así que si no quieren leer esas partes se las pueden saltar.**

**Bueno, empezemos.**

**Capítulo 3: La cita doble**

Verde y Vio, después de su "Momento" pasado, iban al encuentro con Rojo y Azul.

"Vio!" - llamó - "¿Donde están Rojo y Azul" - preguntó extrañado rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha

"Y como crees que voy a saber?" - dijo sarcástico "Acaso me crees Adivino?"

"No sé, solo se me ocurrió" - dijo dejando salir una risa

"Bueno, habrá que buscarlos" - Dijo un poco desanimado.

[No sé porque los buscamos, si ellos siempre desaparecen de la nada] - pensaba Vio sin darse cuenta de que Verde ya había empezado a buscarlos

"Rojo!, Azul!" - gritaba - "Donde están!?"

"Donde rayos están!?" - Grito Vio con mucha fuerza

Ambos siguieron buscándolos sin saber que los dos se habían ido a comer

-Mientras tanto Rojo y Azul -

"Oye Rojo" - preguntó temeroso

"Si?..." - dijo con una sonrisa animada

"Por qué cuando me desmayé, tu estabas tan cerca de mí?" - pregunto un poco sonrojado y mirando al piso

"Ammmm, yo..." - Rojo no sabía que decir, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

"Bueno" - dijo intentando ocultar sus nervios - "Me preocupaste y quería ver si estabas bien" - dijo haciendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"Ah, bueno, eso lo explica todo" - sonriendo de una manera tierna

"Señorita" - dijo Rojo - "La cuenta por favor"

Rojo pagó la comida y Ambos salieron del Lugar.

"Azul, te gustó la comida?" - preguntó feliz

"Ah, si, estaba muy buena" - dijo guiñando el ojo

- Mientras en la Feria - (Aquí pasa algo entre Verde y Vio)

"Es inútil Vio, no los encontraremos jamás y ya casi se nos acaba la hora" - dijo apenado - "Si no los hallamos pronto tendremos que irnos sin ellos"

"Oh, verde" - dijo con una sonrisa pícara - "Ánimo, los encontraremos, te ayudaré"

[Vio..., no sé porqué pero me siento extraño cuando estoy con él, por qué es así?] - pensaba mientras ponía una cara confundida y desorientada

[Verde me parece muy divertido, pero hay algo en él que me hace estremecer, pero, por qué?] - pensaba mirando al piso sin mostrar ninguna señal de atención.

"Verde..., debemos seguir buscando a Rojo y a Azul..."

"Ah?, si"

"Pero antes debo hacer algo" - dijo nervioso Verde

"Que cosa?"

Verde no contestó

"Verde, que cosa?" - dijo un poco asustado

Verde seguía sin contestar, solo caminaba hacia él haciendo que el mencionado retrocediera cada vez más

"Verde, que cosa tienes que hacer" - dijo asustado y nervioso

Verde sin decir nada lo tomó por la cintura y le dió un tierno beso a Vio, un beso que duró un tiempo, pero el oxígeno demandó separación.

"Verde, que acabas de hacer?" - dijo ya sonrojado

"Nada" - dijo y puso una cara de inocencia

"¿Cómo que Nada?" - dijo nervioso

"Eso simplemente, Nada"

"Pe...pero... tú acabas de..." - Dijo un tanto confundido

[Lo siento Vio, no sé porqué lo hice] pensaba Verde

"Bueno, no importa" - dijo mirando al piso sorprendido

"Sigamos buscando a Rojo y a Azul Vale?"

"Vale Vio"

- En eso Rojo y Azul llegan -

"Muchachos, hola" - dijo levantando su mano en forma de saludo - "Nos estaban buscando?" Dijo Rojo

"Si, donde han estado?" - Dijo verde un poco molesto por la tardanza "Ya casi nos íbamos sin ustedes"

"Perdón" - dijo Azul -"Es que fuimos a comer algo"

"Ah, ya veo, bueno hay que irnos ya" - dice verde cruzando los brazos - "No vienes Vio?"

Vio estaba aturdido todavía por lo del beso de Verde y no escuchó

"Yuju!, Tierra llamando a Vio!" - dijo haciendo el símbolo de un télefono con su mano - "Vamos Vio!"

"Ah, si" - dijo moviendo la mano hacia arriba y abajo - "Lo siento, vamonos"

Y así los 4 Salieron de la Feria ambulante hacia su destino inicial

**Continuará...**

**A que me esforcé un poco en este capítulo no?, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y como ya saben, me gusta mucho que dejen reviews, Hasta el prox. Cap. ¿Dónde irán los 4 Links?**


	4. Capítulo 4: El amor y las Pesadillas

Ahora, viene una parte muy interesante, en pocas palabras algunas partes hablarán de Desesperación, Miedos, etc.

**Empezemos ahora.**

Cuatro Links se apuraban a llegar temprano a aquel evento al cual se los había citado.

La princesa Zelda los recibió mucho antes de que llegaran al castillo:

"Chicos!" - dijo emocionada la joven princesa - "Aquí están" - dijo en un tono alegre

"Hola princesa" - dijo Rojo con un tono optimista y alegre - "Para que nos ha citado?"

"Cierra la boca" - dijo Azul mostrando el ceño fruncido - "Déjala Terminar"

"Ejem ejem" - decía la princesa un tanto molesta - "Ya me dejan continuar?"

"Si" - les cae a los 2 una gota estilo anime - "Disculpe"

"Oh, por favor; tráteme de "tú"" - dijo sonriendo

"De acuerdo, podemos hacer eso" - decía un Optimista y Sonriente Rojo

"Verde, Rojo, Azul y Vio" - se detuvo - "Dónde está Vio?"

"Aquí estoooooy" - gritó Vio como a una cuadra de distancia - "No me dejen, esperen" - gritaba mientras corría lo más rápido que podía

"Ay, voy a ayudar al lento" - Decía verde burlándose del pobre Vio

**Zelda, Rojo y Azul se fueron al sitio indicado por la princesa, mientras Vio y Verde...**

"Vio!, que estás haciendo?"

"Camino" - decía de una manera simple

"Jeje" - Decía sonriente - "La princesa nos está esperando"

"Sí"

"Oye, verde" - decía con la cabeza gacha(mirando al suelo)

"Si?"

"Tu recuerdas eso"

"Que cosa?"

"Eso"

"Pero, ¿que es eso?"

"Cuando estábamos en la feria"

"Cuando casi te ahogas o después?" - decía riendose

"Después"

"Ahhhh, ah sí, cuando te..." - se detuvo de golpe

"Entonces si lo recuerdas" - un aura oscura cubrió a Vio y este sacó su Arco

"Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté antes" - lo amenazó con su arco y una flecha

"Porque sí"

"Cómo que porque sí?"

"No sé"

"Por qué no sabes'"

"Porque no"

"Mira..." - dijo tomandolo del pecho de la túnica - "Lo recuerdas o no..." - se detuvo al notar que ambos estaban tan cerca del otro

"Emmm, yo..." - decía Verde un tanto nervioso

"No digas nada" - susurró Vio al oído de Verde

"Si, entiendo" - decía en tono bajito

Se separaron y prosiguieron a hablar con la princesa en el lugar indicado

**- Reunión con la princecesa - (No lo escribo)**

**10 minutos después...**

"Princesa"

"Si Verde"

"No se preocupe, le traeremos la medicina para su padre"

"Gracias, pero antes de partir, deberían quedarse a pasar la noche"

"Está bien, muchísimas gracias"

Los cuatro se dirigen a su nueva habitacion (Precaución: Desesperación y "Romance")

"Bueno, es un bonito cuarto" - Decía rojo sentado en la cama mirando a su alrededor

"Si, pero he visto mejores" - Dijo Azul mientras se cambiaba la túnica por otra ropa más cómoda

"Si..." - Decía mirando a Azul

"Oye Verde" - Gritó Vio - "Ya sal del baño, no eres el único aquí"

"No me molestes" - Decía desde dentro - "Además ya salgo"

"Ves?, ya he salido" - Decía abriendo la puerta del baño - " Si ya me he dado cuenta.

"Chicos"

"Si Rojo?" - dijeron los 3 links

"Bueno, esta habitación está dividida en dos.

"Si es cierto" - decía un Azul sarcástico - "Esa es una valiosa información"

"Bueno ya" - Dijo verde ya cansado - "Habrá que dormir"

"Bien, es hora de decir quien va en donde" - Decía un Gracioso y divertido rojo

Después de muchas discusiones a Rojo y Azul les tocó en la primera parte de la habitación y al otro lado de la puerta estaban Vio y Verde

"Azul" - susurró en medio de la oscuridad

"Si rojo?" - le contestó

"Recuerdas cuando te desmayaste en la montaña Rusa del HORROR Horror horror(eco)?"

"Si, no te burles"

"Bueno, al final cuando nos acercamos, yo..."

"Si, te entiendo"

"De veras?"

"Sí, y debo decirte algo importante, pero para eso necesito hacer algo"

Se levantó y fue a acostarse al lado de Rojo en la misma cama

"Debo decirte algo Rojo" - dijo al oído del Mencionado

"Que cosa?" - dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Azul

**Aquí empieza la parte "Romántica"**

"Yo..."

"Ya sé lo que tratas de decirme"

"En serio?"

"Sí"

"Entonces, creo que me saltaré esa parte para empezar otra"

"Y cual es?"

"Tú que me dices?"

"Pues, no sé" - decía mirando al techo

"Creo que..."

"Que crees!?"

"Sí, supongo" - dijo con una sonrisa simple y tranquila

"Entonces..."

"Estamos bien"

"Espera rojo, aún me falta algo"

"Si?" - dijo como niño esperando una sorpresa

"Esto"

Azul tomó a rojo por la cintura y le dió un beso, un beso del cual los dos disfrutaron mucho

"Eso era?" - dijo de una manera alegre

"Si"

"Ah, Gracias"

"De nada"

Ambos se abrazaron y se durmieron profundamente

-Mientras Vio y Verde-

"Vio" - llamó en la oscuridad

"Si?"

"No sientes como si te observaran?"

"No" - miró a su alrededor - "Ahora que lo dices, sí, desde hace un buen rato"

"Tengo Miedo Vio" - dijo un tembladizo Verde

"Debe Ser nuestra Imaginación"

"Ok, Buenas noches" - dijo inseguro

**Aquí empieza la parte de Desesperación y/o Miedo**

El horrible sueño de Verde

"Donde Estoy?"

"Bienvenido"

"Quien eres?"

"Acaso te has olvidado de mí?"

"Sal y pelea como hombre"

"Si así lo quieres"

Una espada salió disparada de la nada y casi atraviesa a Verde

"Quien ERES?"

De la nada apareció Shadow Link con otra espada en mano

"Hola, que haces?" - dijo y levantó su mano en forma de saludo

"Mira, no me molestes" - dijo y lanzó la otra espada

"Que te ocurre?"

"Te digo que dejes de quitarme lo Mío, entiendes?"

"A que te refieres"

"Te lo diré" - chasqueó los dedos e hizo que Verde se parara sobre un Símbolo en el piso

"Escucha, Vio es solo mío, si lo vuelves a tocar, te juro que te asesino con mis propias manos"

De repente abrió un agujero donde Verde estaba Parado y cayó a un Abismo

AHHHHHH! -gritaba el pobre

Shadow Link Abrió un Abismo donde estaban presente TODOS los miedos oscuros de Verde

Verde tuvo que presenciar todo entre lágrimas, lloraba y lloraba por ver todo lo que le asustaba y cuando vio el fondo del abismo habían 4 espadas de pies y debajo un lago de sangre hirviendo.

"Noooo!, no quiero morir"

"JAJAJA, escucha, esto te pasará si vuelves a tocar a mi Vio"

"AHHHHH" - gritó y despertó

Cuando Despertó estaba empapado en sudor frío y su corazón latía muy rápido, solo pudo pronunciar débilmente unas palabras

"Fue solo un sueño" y cayó rendido en la cama.

Si el sueño de Verde fue malo, el de Vio será mucho peor

El horrible sueño de Vio

Vio se encontraba solitario en un campo verde, con un solo árbol. Él estaba sentado a los pies del árbol leyendo un libro

De repente todo el paisaje hermoso se convirtió en un lugar deprimente lleno de soledad

"Que ha pasado?"

"Jejeje, no esperabas eso verdad?"

"Quien eres?"

"Acaso eres Girahim?"

"Eso quisieras, porque tal vez él te hubiera tenido piedad"

"Piedad?"

En un segundo el libro de Vio se prendió en llamas color violeta oscuro

En la rama del árbol apareció Vaati con una pinta de asesino

"Vaati!, menos mal que eres tú"

Vaati de un salto se bajó del árbol

"Vaati que te pasa?" - dijo preocupado

"Cierra la boca!" - dijo y en su mano apareció una bola de energía oscura que él lanzó a Vio

"Ahhh!" - se escapó

"Mira, no te hagas el hipócrita"

"No, en serio, dime, que te hice?"

"Bien" - dijo apretando los puños y encerró a Vio en un cristal

"Sácame de aquí"

"No!, eso te pasa por robarme a Verde

"Robarte a Verde?" - dijo confundido - "De que estás Hablando?"

"Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria"

Apareció una especie de pantalla en el cristal y por el hechizo Vio, tuvo que mirar obligadamente lo que se veía allí.

Vio vió cuando Verde le había robado un Beso

"Ahora me entiendes maldito?"

"Pero eso no fue mi..."

Vio no pudo terminar porque Vaati había Desaparecido

De repente el paisaje pasó de mal a PEOR!

Y en la pantalla aparecieron TODOS Y CADA UNO de los miedos de Vio, y el pobre tuvo que mirar obligadamente

Vio lloraba al ver eso.

"Por favor..." - dijo entre lágrimas - "Ya basta!" - pero allí no había nadie, Vaati se había ido

De repente el llanto de Vio se convirtió en un grito desgarrador y terrorífico

Apareció el peor de sus Miedos, Gritó tan fuerte...

Una risa resonaba complacida y de una sombra emergía Vaati

"Ahora me entiendes?, eso te pasará si no dejas a Verde, Él es mío!"

"JAJAJAJA"

"ahhhh" - Gritó Vio y despertó llorando, sudando frío y su corazón latía a mil por hora

"Verde..."

Vio quiso despertar a Verde para contarle su Sueño pero las palabras de Vaati resonaron en su mente:

["Ahora me entiendes?, eso te pasará si no dejas a Verde, Él es mío!"]

Al oír eso solo se sentó en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente por el miedo que había sentido.

**Continuará...**

**Que triste verdad? Rojo y Azul tan felices juntos y Verde y Vio ya están amenazados de Muerte. Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, porque este capítulo fue el mejor que hice (según yo).Espero sus REVIEWS bye.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Los Anteojos

**Este capítulo va a ser muy corto debido a que es como un relleno, disfrútenlo**

**Empezemos**

Al siguiente día, después de las dos pesadillas, Verde y Vio evitaban hablarse o verse a la cara, por el miedo que ambos sentían.

Rojo y Azul que ya eran pareja, notaron que a los otros dos les pasaba algo muy extraño.

Verde no dejaba de golpear un solo punto de aquel muñeco que usaban para practicar y Vio no dejaba de leer su libro de 100000 hojas.

Rojo y Azul deciden averiguar lo que sucede, así que uno va con Verde y otro con Vio

"Verde, que te pasa?" - preguntó el pequeñín - "Has estado muy extraño últimamente"

"Es que..." - se detuvo por el miedo

"Dime Verde, dime no tengas miedo" - dijo Rojo con una pequeña sonrisita

"Yo..." - empezó a llorar - "Tengo miedo de Vio!"

Rojo miró a Verde extrañado, ¿Vio?, Verde tenía miedo de Vio?

"Pero Vio es el muchacho más tranquilo que todos conocemos, ¿por qué te asusta?"

"No él, sino a hablar con él"

"Por qué?"

"Porque tuve un sueño donde Shadow me amenazó de que si no dejaba de hablar con Vio..." - lloró más fuerte

"Ya tranquilo..." - le dio un abrazo de apoyo - "Te entiendo, no tienes que seguir contándome"

"Gracias Rojo" - se apoyó en el brazo del mencionado y se limpió las lágrimas - "Gracias"

[Ya sé por qué no se hablan, tendré que hablar con Shadow, me pregunto como irá Azul]

Vio estaba sentado en su cuarto leyendo el libro de 100000 hojas

"Se puede pasar?" - dijo golpeando el marco de la puerta

"Si ya lo hiciste por qué preguntas?" - Dijo mirando a Azul, pero ya no era la mirada de siempre, sino una mirada asustada y con temor

"Que te ocurre Vio?" - preguntó y se sentó junto al mencionado

"Nada"

"No me quieras mentir, incluso tu mirada es diferente"

"Vamos Vio dime que te ocurre" - dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa poco típica de Azul

Vio suspiró y cerró su libro para empezar a soltar unas lágrimas que eran pocas pero demostraban lo mal que se sentía su amigo

"Vio, estás bien?" - le dijo mirándolo compasivamente

"No..." - dijo muy triste - "No estoy bien"

"Que te ocurre?"

"Tuve un sueño horrible, creo que debería llamarlo pesadilla"

"Y que pasaba allí"

"Vaati..."

"Vaati estaba allí y que pasó"

"Me amenazó de muerte"

"Vaati?" - se asombró al escuchar lo anterior

"Si, me dijo que si..." - empezó a llorar - "No me alejaba de Verde, él me..."

"Te haría algo malo?"

"Más o menos" - dijo secándose con los brazos las lágrimas

"Ah, ya veo"

"Ven aquí, ya, no te sientas mal" - le dio un abrazo(en serio, quien es este?, Azul no es así; O Será por el amor con Rojo...)

"Gracias Azul"

"No te preocupes"

[Vaati!, por qué eres tan celoso?; o, tal vez tenga sus motivos, de todas formas iré a buscar a Rojo para decirle lo que descubrí]

"Rojo!" - llamó

"Azul!"

"A que no sabes lo que descubrí" - dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Que pasó Rojo?"

"Tú primero Azul"

"Ok" - continuó - "Vio no habla con verde por miedo a Vaati, le hizo en una pesadilla algo horrible"

"Ah" - se sorprendió el pequeñín - "A Verde le pasó lo mismo, excepto que se lo hizo Shadow"

"Esto está mal Rojo"

"Bueno, supongo que..." - se detuvo por escuchar el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose

Rojo, Azul y Verde fueron a ver que pasaba

Vio había roto un vaso sin darse cuenta

"Vio que pasó"

"No sé", "yo juré que lo había agarrado"

"Vio, has estado leyendo muchos libros no?"

"Si, como 200 esta semana"

"Ay Vio" - dijo Azul - "Bueno habrá que llevarlo al oftalmólogo(optometrista)"

En el consultorio

"Bueno, me temo que su hermano deberá usar Anteojos"

"Anteojos?" - dijeron los tres links restantes

"Si, debido a que él padece Miopía e Hipermetropía"

Después de 2 horas

"Listo, sus Anteojos ya están listos"

"Guau! Vio, te quedan muy bien" - dijo Rojo

"Si, bueno volvamos a casa"

**Continuará...**

**Este capítulo lo quería poner porque es muy importante, además Rojo y Azul van a hablar con Shadow y Vaati.**

**Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, y perdón si es muy corto, dejen reviews, chau :)**


	6. Capítulo 6: El plan

**Empezemos con el nuevo cap.**

Después de aquel suceso escalofriante en los sueños de Vio y Verde, los cuatro Links se preparaban para subir en el tren privado que la princesa les había dado para su viaje con la finalidad de buscar la medicina para su padre; pero Rojo y Azul tenían un plan.

"Estás seguro de esto Azul?" - dijo el pequeño un tanto preocupado

"Si, si, no te preocupes" - dijo mirando hacia el techo

"Pero si Vio y Verde se enteran de esto?" - dijo mirando a los mencionados - "No se enfadarán mucho?"

"Si se enteran o no es igual" - dijo molesto - "Total, les estamos haciendo un favor"

"Bueno, tienes razón"

"Entonces, cállate y no digas nada!"

"No seas tan enojón"

"Cállate, ahí vienen"

Al lugar llegaron dos Links deprimidos y con desgano, uno de ellos con una mochila muy grande

"Verde!" - gritó Rojo - "Ayúdame con esto" - decía intentando meter la bolsa de la comida en el maletero.

"Ya voy!" - contestó el agresivo y con un palo hizo entrar a la fuerza a la bolsa en el estrecho espacio

"Listo" - dijo orgulloso de su trabajo

"Gracias?" - decía mostrando con una mueca de asustado lo que había hecho su Amigo

Adentro ya estaban Azul y Vio conversando sobre algo; entraron Rojo y Verde al vehí y Azul ya estaban listos para empezar su plan.

"Emmm, Rojo!" - llamó Azul

"Si?"

"Ven conmigo un segundo"

"Vuelvo en un rato" - se levantó y siguió a su pareja

Azul lo llevó hasta su habitación

"Oye, que hacemos aquí?"

"Vamos a hablar mejor sobre nuestro plan"

"Ah, si, es cierto" - dijo rascándose la nuca - "se me había olvidado"

"Bien, ya sabes que tenemos que hablar con Shadow y Vaati por los daños que estos causaron verdad?"

"Si..." - dijo confundido - "Podrías explicarlo en español?"

"Hablaremos con Shadow y Vaati para preguntarles por qué amenazaron a Verde y Vio"

"Ah, eso, si" - dijo sonriente

"Y otra cosa más" - dijo con una mirada pervertida

"Que cosa?"

Azul le dio a Rojo un beso en los labios y Rojo le contestó de una forma muy tierna

"Bueno, ahora con lo primordial hablar con Vaati y Shadow"

"Iré a sobornar al Conductor" - dijo Rojo con una mirada inocente

"De acuerdo?" - Decía un sorprendido Azul

Rojo fue con el maquinista a Sobornarlo con 50 rupias mientras Azul hizo que el resto se durmiera para que nadie supiera lo que está pasando, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue despertar la curiosidad de Vio

Ya estaba anocheciendo, el sol se ocultaba mientras iluminaba con sus pocos y últimos rayos hasta que la Luna brilló en lo más alto.

"Parada N° 1!" - gritó el maquinista - "Posada real privada"

"Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy"

"Oh vamos" - dijo el pequeño animado - "Seguro por dentro es muy cómoda y acogedora"

"Seguro" - dijo un desanimado y triste Verde

Los cuatro entraron en la posada que estaba dividida en dos al igual que la otra

"Vaya, es como la otra" - decía Azul tranquilo

"Si es igual a la otra entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse"

"Iré a lavarme" - dijo Verde con mucho sueño

"Rojo" - llamó Azul en tono bajito

"Que?" - susurró

"Listo para la segunda parte del plan?"

"Si, tienes el somnífero?"

"Ajá" - dijo y los sacó del bolsillo - "Con esto podremos salir sin que se den cuenta"

"Ok entonces hay que ponerlos en el café"

"Bien"

Mientras ellos hablaban no se dieron cuenta de que Vio los estaba observando y vio la bolsa con el somnífero

Todos se sentaron a la Mesa, menos Verde que seguía en el baño lavándose

"Bien muchachos" - decía Rojo en un tono fingido - "Yo he preparado el café" justamente para cada uno, espero que lo disfruten"

Azul y él tenían cafés limpios, pero el de Verde y Vio tenían somnífero para que durmieran y no se despertaran

"Rojo, no puedo tomar tu café"

"Qué?" - dijo llorando - "Acaso no te gusta?, tan mal hago las cosas?" - decía muy triste

"No, no, no es tu café, soy yo; yo no tomo café" - dijo astutamente

"De veras?" - se detuvo - "No tomas café!?"

"No"

"Pero si ayer te vi con una taza de café"

"Si, pero era otro tipo de Café"

"Y que de malo tiene mi café" - empezó a pelear

"Es que tú lo preparas muy cargado"

"Ah, eso" - empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices haciéndolos chocar entre sí - "No sabía que no te gustaba el café cargado"

"Bueno, me voy a dormir entonces"

"Si Vio, descansa"

Azul esperó a que Vio entrara a su habitación para gritarle a Rojo

"Y ahora qué vamos a Hacer!?" - dijo moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo - "Ninguno de los dos se ha tomado el café!" - dijo tomando a Rojo por el pecho y alzándolo en el aire

Cuando Azul se disponía a darle a Rojo un golpe en la cara, apareció Verde

"Verde, que estás haciendo?" - pregunto Azul aún alzando a Rojo

"Lo que parece, me tomo este café"

"Por qué con tanta prisa?" - preguntó el pequeñín - "Acaso te gustó?" - se puso feliz

Se terminó todo el café y al ver el de Vio se lo tomó también

"Ñam ñam, estaba delicioso" - dijo satisfecho - "Que tenía?, acaso era canela?"

"No" - negó con la cabeza"

"Entonces debe ser..." - se detuvo y cayó rendido en el piso como si hubiera corrido una Maratón de 900 Kilómetros

Azul bajó a Rojo y ambos se rieron de la forma de dormir de Verde. Después lo llevaron a rastras a su cuarto, que "peculiarmente" era el mismo que el de Vio, por suerte Vio se había quedado dormido y no se dio cuenta de que estaban arrastrando a Verde por el piso

"Ya está" - dijo complacido Azul

"Estás Seguro?"

"Claro, se ve como si él solo se hubiera ido a dormir"

[Más bien parece como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión con arena] - pensaba rojo para sus adentros

"Vamos a hablar con Shadow y Vaati"

Ambos caminaron despacito hasta la puerta y salieron de la casa asegurándose de haber dejado todo como lo habían encontrado.

Lo que no sabían, era que Vio los había engañado fingiendo que estaba dormido y había escuchado hacia donde los dos pretendían ir.

Vio, salió de la Posada y fue a alcanzar a Rojo y Azul

"Azul" - preguntó preocupado el pequeñín

"Que pasa rojo?"

"Hay algo que no me encaja todavía"

"Que cosa?"

"Cuando arrastramos a Verde a su habitación y encontramos a Vio Dormido..."

"Si?"

"El libro que él estaba leyendo no estaba en la mesa"

Azul ante este comentario se quedó helado, porque era obvio lo que sucedía, Vio no había estado dormido.

"Rojo..." - dijo tranquilo - "Tenemos que darnos prisa!"

"Si, si, ya te entendí"

Ambos corrieron hacia un camino y se separaron para hablar cada uno con Shadow y Vaati

Rojo fue con Vaati y Azul con Shadow

Rojo llegó corriendo a casa de Vaati y tocó la puerta

"Hola?, Vaati?"

El mencionado abrió la puerta

"Ahhhh, Rojo que haces aquí?" - dijo bostezando y frotándose el ojo izquierdo con su mano - "Son las 2 de la madrugada!"

"Que grosero!" - se enojó

"Por qué?"

"Acaso no me invitarás a pasar?"

"Ay, perdón" - dijo rascándose la nuca - "pasa, pasa"

"Que te trae por aquí, Rojo?

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Para?"

"Por qué amenazaste a Vio?"

En ese momento Vaati apretó los puños y sus ojos casi empezaban a echar lágrimas

"Dime, por qué lo hiciste?"

"Por que él..."

"Que te hizo Vio?" - preguntó preocupado el pequeño

"Mira, tú sabes que yo siento algo por Verde verdad?"

"Claro"

"Me llené de ira al ver..."

"Al ver que?"

"No importa, el punto es que tú sabes también que yo no he podido confesarle mi amor a Verde"

"Si, lo sé"

"Y vi que Vio..."

"Dime!"

"Primero trata de abrazarse con mi Verde en el Agua, y luego le roba un beso!" - apretó los puños con más fuerza, tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano y ésta le empezó a sangrar

[Que Vio hizo qué!] - pensaba asombrado y confundido el pequeño

"Eso hizo?"

"Si" - empezó a echar lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas - "Por eso amenacé a Vio, para que no me quitara mi oportunidad"

"Ah, ya veo" - decía mientras veía a su amigo clavarse más profundamente las uñas en la palma de su mano y llorando

"Primero, quiero que dejes de llorar" - dijo y le dio un abrazo para animarlo - "y segundo, ve a lavarte la herida que te acabas de hacer antes de que se infecte; y si puedes también toma un poco de agua"

"De, de acuerdo" - dijo el hechicero mientras se retiraba a lavarse y cubrirse la herida

[Pobre Vaati, sé lo que se siente de no poder expresar tus sentimientos a ese ser especial] - pensaba el pequeñín

Vaati volvió con una venda en la mano y parecía más calmado

"Ves como te tranquilizaste?"

"Si"

"La ira no te traerá nada bueno"

"Lo sé, pero si Vio vuelve a hacer algo como eso lo asesinaré con mis propias manos" - dijo poniendo una mirada escalofriante y asesina - "Vuelve Pronto" - dijo con una mirada inocente

"Adiós?" - dijo rojo mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara

Azul llegó a casa de Shadow, que sólo se hallaba a 15 cuadras exactas de la casa de Vaati.

"Hola?" - tocaba la puerta - "Shadow?"

Shadow abrió la puerta como si nada, como si fuera de día e hizo pasar a Azul inmediatamente.

"Azul!" - dijo muy contento - "Bienvenido a mi casa"

"Hola Shadow!"

"Y dime, que haces a estas horas aquí?"

"Vine a preguntarte algo muy, Muy importante"

"Claro dime"

"Por qué diablos tenías que amenazar a Verde?" - gritó enfurecido

"Él se lo buscó" - dijo como si nada - "Acaso él me cree un imbécil, acaso pensó que no me iba a dar cuenta?"

"Pues ese no es asunto mío, solo responde: ¿Por que mie**a tuviste que amenazar a Verde?"

"Porque él se lo buscó"

"O me dices que te hizo o..."

"O qué?"

Azul no supo que contestar solo dijo:

"Mira, yo vine a ayudarte si querías, pero como veo que no yo me largo de aquí!"

Se dio media vuelta pero Shadow lo retuvo jalándolo de su hombro

"Qué quieres?" - le gritó - "Suéltame"

"Lo siento" - dijo ya un poco más calmado - "Es que me enfurece pensar en eso"

"Ahora si hablas como gente"

"Mira, te diré porqué lo hice"

"Bien. te escucho"

"Verde es un gran amigo, pero lo que hizo..."

"Que hizo?"

"Me robó lo que por derecho es mío"

"Explícate"

"Vio"

"Vio qué?"

"Vio es lo que me robó"

"Osea que tú dices que Verde te robó a Vio?" - preguntó viéndolo con un gesto confundido - "Eso no tiene sentido"

"Él..."

Justo antes de que Azul pueda continuar alguien tocó la puerta

"Quien es?" - preguntó Shadow

"Rojo"

"Adelante"

Rojo entró y dijo de forma indiscreta lo que había descubierto sin darse cuenta de que Shadow estaba presente

"En serio?" - preguntó Azul

"Sí"

"Oigan!" - gritó Shadow - "Ya terminaron de hablar?"

Rojo y Azul tenían una gota en la cabeza

"Lo siento" - se disculpó el vestido de Rojo

"Shadow..." - llamó Azul

"Si?"

"Ya sé lo que pasó"

"Ah, y..."

"No debes de enfadarte por eso"

"Eso no es!" - se enojó - "Rojito!; cuéntale todo!

Rojo susurró algunas cosas al oído de Azul y este solo dijo:

"Que!?" y "Enserio?"

"Te entiendo, debes de estar muy molesto" - le dijo Azul

"Sí, ahora ves?"

"Pero no es culpa de Verde"

"Qué dices?"

"Tú nunca ves a Vio y Verde siempre le está ayudando, tal vez por eso se empezó a enamorar de él"

"Azul! cierra la boca!" - gritó el pequeño molesto - "Deja de decir eso!" - dijo con un tono gritón

"Shadow bajó la mirada y no dijo más"

"Ves lo que haces Azul?"

"Yo solo quise dar mi teoría"

"Tu teoría apesta"

"Oh vamos, no siempre hago todo mal"

"Como que no?" - puso su cara pensativa - "Y cuando te desmayaste en la montaña rusa del HORROR Horror horror(eco)?"

"Era muy fuerte y me desmayé por quedarme sin aliento!"

"Shadow, no te preocupes, Vio no se ha olvidado de ti, estoy seguro de eso"

"En serio?"

"Si, además Verde solo está confundido, él es así"

"De acuerdo"

"Los veré mañana"

"Y rojo!"

"Sí?"

"Dale esto a Vio si puedes Vale?"

"Vale"

Se despidieron y ambos volvieron a su hogar pero se llevaron un susto:

"Azul, no puedo creer que lo logramos"

"Si, ahora todo se arreglará y nadie más se enterará de esto"

"Estás seguro?" - dijo una voz conocida

De la nada apareció un Vio molesto y cruzado de brazos

"Vio!" - Gritaron los dos asustados

"Rojo por el susto se cayó"

"Acaso escuchaste todo eso?" - preguntó Azul

"Si, bueno, no todo, pero lo suficiente"

"Pero, dime que fue lo que lograron?"

"Ammm, yo..." - se desesperaba por conseguir una excusa - "Salimos un rato en la noche a ver la luna, es eso tan malo?"

"Pero por qué lo del somnífero"

"Porque sí, ustedes son muy escandalosos"

"Como te atreves a llamarme escandaloso?"

"Porque es lo que eres"

"Desearás no haber dicho eso"

"Oigan oigan, no peleen" - dijo rojo intentando evitar una pelea

"Vas a ver"

"Ahhhh"

Vio y Azul se dieron de golpes en el piso mientras Rojo se ponía una mano en la frente y movía la cabeza

"Por qué, por qué?" - decía Rojo

Entre golpes y patadas, rojo detuvo la pelea con un grito:

"Ya basta!"

Ambos se detuvieron y se levantaron del suelo sacudiendo su ropa enpolvada

"Vamos a casa, o Verde puede despertarse"

"Si,si vamos"

Los 3 volvieron a casa y se durmieron en sus camas

Rojo y Azul estaban orgullosos de su trabajo, tanto que decidieron dormir en una sola cama de una manera muy cariñosa.

Vio no pudo dormir, solo se sentó a escribir en una hoja uno de los muchos mensajes para Shadow, que siempre escribía pero nunca los enviaba

Este decía Así:

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veo, te extraño mucho**

**en realidad, las semanas me parecen meses y los meses, años**

**nunca me voy a olvidar de aquel día en que te conocí, espero que**

**siempre me recuerdes, porque yo siempre lo haré.**

**-Vio**

Al terminar de escribir este mensaje, lo puso en una carta al igual que todos los demás, lo llenó con los datos correspondientes, pero en vez de guardarlo en su libro como todos los demás, lo dejó en la mesa, a plena vista; para luego irse a dormir.

**Continuará...**

**Yo sabía que este cap. iba a ser muy interesante y emocionante, lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Hasta el próximo cap.**


	7. Capítulo 7: La carta

**Bueno, Hola otra vez, ya llegué con un nuevo cap.**

**Empezemos**

Ya había amanecido y los Links despertaron muy temprano, excepto Vio que por haber estado escribiendo en la noche, seguía Dormido

10:00 a.m

"Ahhhhh" - bostezó Vio - "Qué gran sueño!"

"Veo que despertaste" - Dijo Verde mirándolo desde la puerta

Vio no contestó y bajó la cabeza

"Entiendo, sé que sigues asustado" - "Ven a desayunar" - dijo retirándose de la habitación

Vio se sentó en su mesa a leer su libro de 100000 hojas y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la carta que había escrito la noche anterior ya no estaba

"La carta..." - Dijo - "Dónde está la carta!?" - se desesperó abriendo sus ojos de par en par buscándola

"Vio!" - saludó Rojo con su clásica sonrisa matutina - "Buenos días!"

"Hola" - dijo sin mirarlo siquiera por buscar la carta

"Oh, estás buscando esa carta?"

"Si, donde está"

"Se la dimos al Cartero"

"Que hicieron qué?!" - dijo zamaqueando a Rojo por los hombros - "Por qué?"

"Estaba allí y el cartero pasó y le dejamos carta para la Princesa, luego vimos la tuya y también se la dimos"

"Vieron para quién era, o que decía?"

"No vimos lo que decía, solo sabemos que era para Shadow"

Vio se quedó helado ante esta respuesta

"Vio?" - dijo moviendo su mano hacia arriba y abajo sobre los ojos de su amigo - "Sigues vivo?"

Vio reaccionó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

"Vamos a desayunar" - lo jaló del brazo

En la mesa del comedor estaban los otros Links tomando café y Azul estaba leyendo un periódico

"Vaya, que bueno que ya has traído a Vio" - dijo Azul

"Si"

Todos terminaron de desayunar y se subieron al tren

"Vio!" - llamó rojo - "Ven aquí un segundo"

"Voy!" - dijo mientras iba con él - "Que pasa?"

"Esto es para ti" - dijo entregándole el mensaje

"Es de shadow" - Rojo miró las mejillas de Vio, las cuales empezaban a tornarse rojas

"Mejor me voy, te dejaré privacidad"

Vio abrió la carta y vio en el papel este mensaje:

**Mi amado Vio, Ojalá no te hayas olvidado de mí; espero que estés bien. Sueño contigo todas las noches, y aveces los sueños son tan reales que me parece que estás aquí. Sólo quise darte este mensaje: Te amo**

**-Shadow**

"Shadow" - dijo sonrojado - "Yo también te amo" - susurró mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho

-En casa de Shadow-

Suena la puerta

"Quién es?"

"El cartero"

"Voy!"

Shadow abrió la puerta y el Cartero le entregó la carta de Vio

"Gracias" - dijo Shadow

El cartero se fue y Shadow se sentó en su mesa a leer el mensaje

"Veamos..." - se detuvo y se puso rojo - "Vio..."

Abrió rápidamente la carta y empezó a leer el mensaje:

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veo, te extraño mucho**

**en realidad, las semanas me parecen meses y los meses, años**

**nunca me voy a olvidar de aquel día en que te conocí, espero que**

**siempre me recuerdes, porque yo siempre lo haré.**

**-Vio**

"Mi vio..." - "Yo jamás me olvidaría de ti"

"Ojalá estés bien" - dijo mientras miraba al techo

**Continuará...**

**Que tierno verdad?, bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho; dejen sus reviews.**

**Los veo en el siguiente cap.**


	8. Capítulo 8: La Casa y el nuevo huésped

**Hola a todos nuevamente. Perdón por haber estado ausente, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Ahora les traigo el Cap. 8**

**Empezemos.**

Los Links ya se dirigían a su segunda de cinco paradas, pero debido a el soborno de Rojo, ahora pararían en La casa de Verano de Azul

"Llegaremos a la segunda parada en 20 minutos" - decía el maquinista a través del micrófono

Rojo y Azul se dedicaban miradas y guiños para avisar que su plan ya iba muy bien. Vio seguía pensando en su amado Shadow.

"Parada!" - gritó el maquinista frenando de manera violenta el tren.

"Vaya Azul" - dijo emocionado Rojo - "Al fin podré conocer tu casa de Verano"

La casa de Verano de Azul, era el premio de un concurso que obviamente ganó el mencionado. Su casa era inmensa: tenía 3 plantas, un sótano y un jardín con piscina muy bonito donde se podían ver la estrellas.

Los Links entraron en la inmensa casa, Verde entró como si todo realmente lo hubiera planeado la princesa, pero Vio sospechaba "¿Por qué rayos la princesa nos enviaría a la casa de Verano de Azul?"

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Verde se sentó a mirar el bello atardecer al igual que Vio, en parte, porque Vio no quería verle la cara a Verde, así que se escondió bajo una Mesa.

En la segunda planta(segundo piso), Rojo preparaba su cama, que curiosamente al igual que en todas las posadas en las que habían estado estaba al lado de la de Azul en un mismo cuarto.

"UFF!" - decía orgulloso de su trabajo - "Al fin terminé de colocar el colchón y las sabanas"

"Te interrumpo?" - preguntó un juguetón Verde acercándose a Rojo

"Para nada" - dijo con una sonrisa infantil

"Este..." - dijo nervioso - "Si...si mal no recuerdo, esta casa está cerca a la de Shadow" - dijo en un tono medroso - "Y tu sabes lo que me dijo en un sueño Rojo..."

"Jejeje" - rió travieso - "No creo que tengas problemas con él"

"De acuerdo"

Ya había anochecido y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, Mientras los 4 Links estaban en el comedor disfrutando de un relajante té.

"Ahhhh!" - dijo Rojo en un bostezo - "Bueno Amigos, me voy a dormir"

"Espera, yo te acompaño" - dijo Azul poniéndose de pie y tomando a su pareja de la mano - "Te guiaré a tu habitación"

"Gracias" - dijo mientras subía con Azul

En la mesa Vio y Verde miraban extrañados el comportamiento tan amable de Azul. En el segundo piso Azul y Rojo conversaban el siguiente paso del plan.

"Bien Rojo, como me imagina tú debes de haber preparado el té"

"Si, y le puse el inofensivo 'emborrachador'"

"Perfecto"

"Bien, ahora como sabemos si mi té funciona?"

"Por aquí"

Azul movió un estante y detrás de este había una puerta y detrás de ella, escaleras.

Rojo trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

"Rayos, no se abre" - dijo el pequeño frustrado

"Usemos mi llave" - dijo sacando una llave de su bolsillo y metiendola en la cerradura de la puerta

Automáticamente la puerta se abrió y ambos bajaron por laes escaleras a una especie de habitación: Había una cama, una lámpara, una mesa de noche y un baño; pero lo más importante, una especie de binoculares en una pared y un micrófono que ellos habían instalado. Se podía oir y ver lo siguiente:

"Ah!" - dijo Verde de una manera relajada y tranquila - "Qué buen té!"

"Si, hip!" - contestó Vio

"Es hora de celebrar, hip!

"Ven amigo, baila conmigo hip!

Ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la nada y cayeron rendidos al piso.

"Sip, funcionó" - decía Rojo en un tono burlón abriendo la puerta secreta y dirigiéndose a los 'borrachos'

"Azul, ayúdame con esto" - dijo arrastrando el cuerpo de Verde al Tercer piso chocando la cabeza del mencionado con los escalones de las escaleras.

"Oye, no puedo, arréglatelas tú!" - decía Azul con un Durmiente y borracho Vio en brazos - "Este Vio pesa!"

Después de mucho Esfuerzo y chocadas contra escalones

"Ya, lo hicimos" - dijo Rojo con un tono victorioso

"Bueno, será mejor cumplir nuestra promesa Azul"

"Cual?"

"De ir a casa de Shadow"

"Ah eso, vamos"

Rojo y Azul salieron sigilosamente de la casa dejando al par de borrachos durmiendo en la casa

Ambos llegaron a casa de Shadow y tocaron la puerta de este.

"Hola chicos!" - dijo la sombra - "Qué bueno que vinieron!"

"Shadow, vinimos como te lo prometimos" - contestó el pequeño Rojo

"Vengan, pasen, pasen" - dijo invitandolos a pasar

"Gracias" - contestó la pareja

"Azul, por favor puedes ir al almacén de atrás a traerme la caja que dice: 'COMIDA (no tocar excepto shadow, a menos que este lo pida'?

"Voy!" - dijo en voz alta para que se escuche - "No me voy sin darte algo" - le dijo a Rojo depositándole un tierno y corto beso a Rojo

Rojo se ruborizó levemente mirando a Azul dirigirse hacia la puerta. En ese momento Shadow volvió a hablar con Rojo.

"Rojo, le diste el mensaje a Vio?"

"Si, si se lo di"

"Y le gustó?"

"Si, creo que sí"

"Ah" - se ruborizó - "Que bueno..."

"jijijiji" - rió travieso Rojo - "te pusiste rojito"

"Y dime rojo!" - dijo nervioso cambiando de tema - "Cómo vas con Azul?"

"Ah, muy bien" - dijo muy feliz - "Bastante bien!"

En ese momento Azul llegó con una caja enorme con una etiqueta que decía: COMIDA (no tocar excepto shadow, a menos que este lo pida

"Gracias Azul" - dijo Shadow - "Ponla en la mesa de la cocina"

Shadow y Rojo fueron a la cocina donde estaba Azul y la caja gigantesca

"Ok" - dijo Shadow colocándose un delantal de cocina - "un paso atrás"

Rojo y Azul dieron un paso atrás y Shadow sacó dos espadas de 30 cm y cortó como un ninja todas las cosas que estaban allí a la velocidad de la luz

"Listo" - dijo guardando las espadas - "Rojo, ven, ayúdame a servir; Azul, tú pon la mesa

"Si, ya voy" - contestó Azul

Al todos terminar, se sentaron a comer y después de comer, se sentaron a platicar

"Shadow, este..." - mencionó Rojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos - "Tenemos un tren gigantesco y privado y... si no quieres aburrirte, podrías venir con nosotros a encontrar la medicina

"Claro!" - contesto Shadow - "Será muy divertido, iré a preparar mis cosas"

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

"Listo" - dijo saliendo con unas maletas

"Ok, pero ahora tenemos que esconderte en el tren"

"De acuerdo"

Shadow cerró la puerta de su casa con 3 candados y Los 3 fueron a la casa de verano.

"Listo, aquí está el tren, te ocultaremos en la habitación secreta"

"Secreta?" - preguntó Rojo - "Tenemos una habitación así en el tren?"

"Claro, hablé con el maquinista"

"Ok, subamos"

Subieron al tren y Azul los llevó a la habitación secreta que ni Rojo, su pareja, conocía

"Bien Shadow, aquí puedes dejar tus cosas"

"Gracias" - dijo colocando muy rápido sus pertenencias.

"Bueno chicos, tengo mucho sueño" - dijo Rojo fregándose el ojo izquierdo

"Shadow" - preguntó Azul - "Estarás bien si duermes solo esta noche aquí en el tren?"

"Claro, siempre he vivido solo"

"Ok, CHAU" - dijo rojo despidiéndose del nuevo huésped

"Chau" - contestó la sombra

Rojo y Azul se fueron a la casa de Azul a dormir mientras Shadow se alistaba

"Bueno" - dijo mientras se metía dentro de su cama - "A dormir se ha dicho"

En medio de la noche, Vio, reaccionó al sentir a una persona a su lado, era Verde, que aún inconsciente estaba junto a Vio abrazándolo. Vio solo se estremeció y se sonrojó, sintió un poco de miedo por la advertencia, pero sentir el calor de esa persona, lo hacía sentirse seguro.

[Si él no lo sabe no pasará nada] - pensaba mientras volteaba a abrazar de la misma forma a Verde - [Ay, Verde, si supieras...]

Vio estaba a punto de cometer un error, pero reaccionó, quiso moverse, pero temía despertar a Verde, así que tuvo que dormirse así.

Al despertar Verde, ya estaba consciente y solo le susurró al oído: "Gracias por no aprovecharte" y cayó rendido en la cama.

**Continuará...**

**Sé que este cap. era más corto, pero lo terminé, ahora, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, Bye**

**Los veo en el siguiente cap, cualquier duda, me dicen nomás **


	9. Capítulo 9: El nuevo amor?

**Hola a todos nuevamente, he vuelto a publicar un cap. en mucho tiempo, ojalá les guste, aunque es un poco corto.**

**Empezemos.**

Después de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, ahora los Links se dirigían a lo que ellos creían sería su tercera parada, pero en realidad era la segunda y encima, con un nuevo pasajero.

"Chicos" - llamó rojo desde la cocina - "Vengan a desayunar!"

Nadie contestó ante la llamada de Rojo, lo cual le molestó un poco y volvió a repetir:

"Creo que no me expliqué bien" - dijo muy tranquilo - "¡Vengan ahora!" - gritó haciendo que sus gritos resonaran en toda la casa

"Ahhhh!" - gritaron aterrados los Links mientras bajaban rápidamente hacia la mesa de la cocina.

"Así me gusta chicos" - dijo rojo sirviendo el desayuno - "Obedientes y Puntuales"

[Ay Rojo, si te enojas tanto por una cosa así, como serán otras cosas] - pensaba azul para sus adentros

Por otra parte, mientras los Links desayunaban, Shadow, se había levantado y ya se estaba vistiendo dentro del tren procurando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había alguien adentro, pero de repente pensó

[Estoy en un pasillo secreto de un tren privado, quien se daría cuenta de que estoy aquí?]

Los Links, ya habían alistado sus maletas para volver al tren.

Rojo, Verde y Vio ya estaban adentro del tren y Azul estaba cerrando su casa de Verano.

"Ok Chicos!" - dijo el maquinista - "Nos vamos"

El tren arrancó y emprendieron rumbo a la siguiente parada.

"Eemmm" - dijo rojo con un tono de ingenuidad - "Voy a hacer unas cosas a la cocina" - mintió

Rojo fue por el pasillo oculto hacia la habitación secreta y tocó la puerta del nuevo dormitorio de Shadow.

"Shadow!" - llamó levemente para no ser escuchado - "Soy yo, Rojo, ábreme la puerta"

Shadow abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su amigo

"Hola Rojo" - saludó de una manera muy alegre - "Buenos días"

"Buenos días Shadow" - sonrió de la misma manera - "Dormiste bien?"

"Claro que sí, este tren es muy silencioso y tranquilo, tal y como me gustan las cosas"

"Que bueno que lo hayas pasado tan bien" - mencionó rojo - "Yo también he dormido bien" - rió en forma traviesa

"Emmmm" - dijo shadow un tanto asustado y ruborizado por el comentario - "Que me has querido decir con eso?"

"Ups!" - se disculpó - "No quise que pensaras eso, nada más quise decirte que yo también he dormido bien"

"Si, te entiendo" - dijo rascándose la nuca - "Y..., como está Vio?"

"Ah pues, el está muy bien" - dijo con una manera muy tranquila - "Aunque no he hablado mucho con él"

"Ok, bueno, cuando nos vamos al siguiente destino?"

"Oh!, no te has dado cuenta?" - "Ya estamos rumbo hacia la siguiente parada"

"Guau!, este lugar si que es silencioso"

"Si Shadow, oye, voy a ir con los demás, vale?"

"Ok, chau"

Rojo salió del pasillo oculto y se dirigió a la cocina a cerrar la puerta secreta y a dejarlo todo como estaba antes para no dejar sospecha alguna

"Muchachos" - dijo Rojo volviendo con una bandeja de galletas provenientes de quien sabe donde - "Les traje algo de comer"

"Por qué?" - preguntó Vio acomodándose los lentes

"Ah pues, la siguiente parada queda a 12 horas y no quise que tuvieran hambre"

"Ah, gracias Rojo" - contestó su pareja - "Espera, dijiste 12 horas?!" - se asustó

"Si, 12 horas"

Los links al oírlo por segunda vez, pararon de hacer sus cosas y empezaron a comer las galletas rápidamente

"Pasajeros!" - llamó el maquinista - "Próxima parada en 12 horas"

"Ay, ya cállese!" - gritó Azul

"Azul, no digas eso" - lo corrigió rojo - "Es de mala educación decir eso en voz alta"

"Entiendo."

"Oye Rojo" - llamó Azul en un susurro

"Si?"

"Ahora seguimos con el plan?"

"El plan?"

"Si, el plan de Vio y Verde"

"Cual?"

"El de evitar las pesadillas"

"Ah, ese" - recordó Rojo - "Oye Azul, te comiste mis galletas?"

"Este..., no, pero me las voy a comer ahora"

"No, no, no"

"Que, por qué no?"

"Porque les puse somnífero"

"Para qué?"

"Para que podamos ir a hablar con Shadow"

"Ah, eso"

"Si, ahora, hay que esperar"

Dicho esto, Vio y Verde pusieron cara de 'golpeados por una sartén' y cayeron al piso

"Listo, ahora hay que ir a ver a Shadow"

"Vamos!"

Ambos fueron hasta el pasillo oculto de la cocina y llegaron a la habitación oculta

"Shadow!" - llamaron los dos - "Somos rojo y azul, dejanos pasar"

"Ok, pasen"

Shadow abrió la puerta y al hacer pasar a Rojo y Azul, estos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la horrible habitación se había convertido en un lugar muy bello**  
**

"Que ha pasado?" - comentó asombrado Azul

"Has ordenado las cosas" - dijo Rojo con una sonrisa - "Me encanta, está mejor que antes"

"No es para tanto" - dijo con modestia - "Espero que a mi Vio le guste..."

"Le gustará, pero no podrá verlo..." - dijo el pequeño con un tono macabro.

"Ehhh, rojo, cálmate" - dijo asustado Azul - "¿Cuánto durará el efecto de las galletas?

"Como una hora más por?"

"Shadow, te gustaría ir a ver a Vio, se ha puesto anteojos y se le ve muy bien"

"Mi Vio se puso anteojos" - dijo empezando a imaginárselo - "Ay, que lindo se le va a ver"

"Azul, como dices eso" - se enojó Rojo - "si se despiertan y ven a Shadow nos matarán por haberlo traído sin decirles, sobre todo Vio que puede arrancarnos la cabeza"

"La vida está llena de Riesgos"

"Eres un...Ahhh!"

"Oigan..." - "Me van a llevar a ver a Vio?"

"Ah, sí, si claro"

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida del pasillo y llegaron a la cocina y luego, a donde estaban los 2 Links inconscientes.

"Ahhhh" - dijo Shadow mirando a Vio - "Se le ve tan lindo..."

"AHHHHHH! - gritó rojo - "Se están comenzando a mover"

"Debemos ocultar a Shadow, Rojo"

"En la maceta"

Rojo sacó a 1000/h la tierra de la maceta para meter a Shadow Allí, lo hizo entrar y con la misma velocidad lo enterró hasta el cuello y lo cubrió con la flor.

"Listo"

En ese momento Vio y Verde se despertaron y al verse tan cerca las mejillas de ambos se llenaron de un ligero Rubor.

"Ehh, lo siento" - dijo Verde poniéndose de pie y alejándose en dirección a su habitación

Vio se quedó sentado mirando el suelo y sin que nadie lo viese sacó su arco y flecha y de un flechazo rompió la gran maceta que ocultaba a Shadow

"Ahh!" - gritó Shadow asustado - "Lo siento; no me ataques!"

"Shadow..." - Azul y Rojo clavaron sus ojos en las mejillas de Vio que comenzaban a teñirse lentamente de color Rojo - "Perdón, pensé que eras un espía"

"No importa"

"Bueno, yo tengo que... preparar la comida" - se apresuró a decir rojo - "Adiós"

"Y yo tengo que seguirlo" - dijo Azul

"No se muevan!" - gritó Vio acomodándose los anteojos con el pulgar mientras los mencionados obedecían - "No hemos saludado al invitado"

"Fiu" - dijeron aliviados

"Shadow, este..." - dijo con vergüenza - "Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?"

"Emmmm" - balbuseó Shadow un tanto asustado

"No en el mal sentido, solamente dormir"

"Ahhh, claro"

Los 3 Links y Shadow se sentaron a Hablar por unas 9 Horas, y Verde, los estaba espiando pero fue sorprendido por Rojo

"Verde"

"Ahhhh"

"Tranquilo, soy yo"

"Hola Rojo"

"Verde, dime algo"

"Que?"

"Te gusta no es así?"

"Quién?"

"Vio"

"Qué?" - se puso nervioso - "No, claro que no"

"Oh vamos, puedo notar la forma en que lo miras, te brillan los ojitos y te empiezas a lamer los labios"

"..."

"Creo que tú también le gustas a él, pero él está confundido"

"A que te refieres?"

"Crees que soy un idiota?" - "Los he visto muchas veces, incluso la vez pasada cuando tu quisiste probarlo y dormir con él"

"Fue una locura, estaba desesperado"

"Estabas?"

"Lo estoy"

"Puedes decir que lo amas con Locura?"

"No diré nada"

"Dilo"

"No"

"DILO"

"NO"

"DILO!"

"Está bien, ¡lo amo con locura, ¿me oíste!?

"Si te oí"

"Bueno, ya casi es hora de Dormir y él dormirá con Shadow; te quedarás solo esta noche"

"Sí."

"Bueno, que descanses" - dijo Rojo alejándose.

Verde se fue a su cuarto y se fue a dar un baño, un baño que fue interrumpido por alguien

"Verde?"

"Ah, hola Vio..." - dijo tranquilamente para luego asustarse y cubrirse con las manos

"Vine a preguntarte si mañana me acompañas a comprar"

"Claro"

"Gracias" - se estaba retirando - "Y perdón por lo de verte desnudo" - dijo mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta.

"Vio..." - dijo y empezó a vestirse - Si supieras..."

Después de vestirse se recostó y se durmió profundamente al igual que los demás, a excepción de Vio, que no podía dormir tranquilo a pesar de estar junto a su amado Shadow"

[Shadow, que me pasa?, yo te adoro, pero siento algo diferente, como si mi amor se hubiera dispersado hacia alguien más, como si ese alguien fuera...Verde?] - pensaba mientras intentaba dormir - [No puede ser Verde, ya estoy advertido, si vuelvo a acercarme hacia él con esos motivos Vaati me va a matar, tengo miedo]

Y efectivamente, esa noche, fue advertido por segunda vez, y despertó con lágrimas y sudando pero esta vez con una presión en el alma.

**Continuará...**

**Ahora sí, se ha terminado el Cap. 09, pronto subiré el 10. Gracias a Ninchi Sushari por leer este fic. Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Eres mío ahora

**Hola a todos nuevamente, he vuelto, y les traigo el nuevo cap de Cuatro de Uno Solo. Disfrútenlo, porque a partir de mañana no voy a poder escribir hasta la quincena de este mes. Advertencia: Este cap contiene escenas fuertes, si deseáis saltarse esas partes pueden hacerlo, no afectará a la historia.**

**Bueno, Empezemos**

La noche anterior Vio había sido advertido por segunda vez, y era obvio que era peor que la advertencia pasada.

Ellos ya habían llegado a la segunda parada, debido a que ya habían pasado 12 horas.

Amaneció tranquilamente y Vio, aún con el miedo, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Verde.

"Veee...verde." - dijo entrecortadamente - "Tene...tenemos que... ir a... co..comprar"

Verde abrió y estaba ya listo para irse con Vio.

Ambos se habían levantado muy temprano, y nadie más estaba despierto, ni siquiera Shadow.

Se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana y ambos se repartieron las bolsas de compra y mientras caminaban comenzaron una conversación:

"Emmm, Vio?"

"Si?"

"Qué te ocurrió en la mañana?"

"A que te refieres?"

"En la forma con la que hablabas"

"..."

"Estás bien verdad?"

"Si, si" - dijo mintiéndole

"Ok"

"Ok"

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Vaati los estaba espiando desde un árbol y estaba listo para atacar a Vio y hacerle pagar por no haber hecho caso a las advertencias.

"Verde"

"Si?"

"Tú, emmm, has tenido novia?"

"No, por qué la pregunta?"

"Por nada en especial"

"Estás seguro?"

"Si"

"Y tú?"

"Tampoco"

"Entonces?"

"Es que quería sacar tema de conversación"

"De acuerdo"

"Buenas Tardes!" - dijo Vaati cínicamente

"Ahhhh!" - gritó Vio - "Vaati!" - dijo mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol

"Qué le pasa?" - dijo hipócritamente el hechicero

"No lo sé..." - dijo Verde mirando el árbol - "Hey!; qué tal Vaati?"

"Bien, todo está tranquilo"

"Qué bien!"

"Verde, oí que iban a conseguir la medicina para el padre de Zelda, es cierto?"

"Sip, estamos en la tercera parada" - dijo muy seguro sin saber que era la segunda parada

"Ok"

"Oye Vaati, te gustaría acompañarnos?, estamos de regreso al tren y rojo preparará su especialidad"

"De acuerdo" - "Vio!"

Vio estaba tan asustado que se había quedado paralizado

"Vio!" - llamó Verde - "Vámonos!"

La parálisis de Vio se desvaneció al parecer, sólo con la voz de Verde, indudablemente su inconsciente amor por él lo volvía loco. Pero éste no lo sabía.

Los tres se dirigieron al tren y al llegar, Vaati se encontró con Shadow y comenzaron a platicar mientras Rojo preparaba una comida.

Vio se quedó encerrado en su habitación asustado, sus ojos estaban a punto de echar lágrimas, pero saber que Verde siempre estaría allí le calmaba.

Comieron y empezaron a hablar, algunos estaban viendo TV otros estaban Leyendo y otros estaban jugando cartas.

Todos estaban en la sala principal del tren privado, pero Vio era el único que estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Después de un rato, todos estaban disfrutando de los pastelillos que Rojo había hecho con "Amor!", que era como él le decía al azúcar; pero Verde, se sentía raro, allí estaba Vaati, con el que había soñado desde hace mucho, pero, no le provocaba ninguna sensación en especial, ya no sentía nada especial.

De repente, se le ocurrió que Vio podía tener hambre, así que le pidió un pastelillo a Rojo y este se lo dió sonriendo malvadamente.

"Dáselo a Vio, jejejeje" - rió en forma macabra - "Es especial para él"

Verde tocó la puerta de Vio y este le abrió. Vio le hizo pasar a su habitación:

"Vio.." - dijo entregándole es pastelillo de chocolate - "Se me ocurrió que podrías tener hambre"

"Gracias."

"Vio"

"Si?"

"Por qué te asustaste cuando Vaati apareció?"

"..."

"Tienes miedo?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé" - dijo asustado de sí mismo - "Solo lo sé"

"Verde, gracias por el pastelillo"

"De nada" - dijo mientras se retiraba

"Espera Verde!"

"Si?"

"Crees que te podrías quedar un poco más?"

"Claro"

"Te contaré por qué me asusta"

"Ok"

Vio comenzó con el relato de las pesadillas y en cada parte, Verde pensaba: [Es justo lo que me pasó a mí]

Ambos comenzaron a comer el pastel "Especial" que Rojo había hecho, pero esa sonrisa maliciosa no significaba nada bueno.

**FLASHBACK**

"Rojo, que haces?"

"Hola Azul" - lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla - "Hago unos pastelillos para que comamos todos"

"Ah, Entiendo" - se detuvo - "Pero, y Vio?"

"Para él estoy preparando uno especial"

"Perdón?!" - dijo con celos - "Y por qué?!; se puede saber?!" - dijo enojado

"Tranquilo tontito" - "Le he puesto un componente 'hormonal'"

"A que te refieres?"

"Verde, querrá hablar con Vio y allí aprovecharé en darle el pastelillo"

"Ah, y acaso ese pastel es para.."

"Exacto, esto causará un ambiente de atracción extrema, para ambos"

"Rojo, jamás imaginé que alguien como tú fuera un pervertido"

"No soy pervertido, soy un optimista del amor!"

"Vale, entiendo, pero, alguna consecuencia?"

"Puede llevar el 'ambiente de atracción' a tal punto de que, si realmente sienten amor, quizás deseen 'dormir' juntos"

"Oh, en ese caso, si pasara algo como eso, estando Vaati y Shadow aquí; después de su noche de pasión, Vaati y Shadow les arrancarían la cabeza"

"Cierto; Rojo, estás seguro de esto?"

"Claro"

"Bien, voy a fuera, te veo luego"

"Chau, llegaré en cuanto termine de preparar los pastelillos"

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

"Vio..." - dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas extrañamente - "Me siento raro..."

"También yo Verde" - dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad - "Siento una presión en... nada"

"Vio, déjame hacer algo"

"Bueno"

Verde se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave

"Qué haces?" - dijo sin aliento - "Por qué has cerrado la puerta?"

"Confía en mí"

"Pero..."

Verde se acercó a su oreja y le susurró unas palabras: "Te amo.."

Vio se ruborizó de tal manera que a distancia se notaba la forma en que sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

"Verde..."

Vio no pudo decir más por que fue interrumpido por un beso de Verde, uno como el primero que se dieron en aquella feria. Vio le devolvió el beso y ambos se recostaron tranquilamente en la cama.

**Parte "Fuerte"**

Vio y Verde estaban entre beso y beso, a Vio le asustaba, pero le gustaba ese miedo, era un miedo delicioso.

Verde no tardó mucho en quitarle la prenda superior a Vio, que aún sentía miedo, pero le daba Besos para calmarlo.

Terminaron desvestidos uno sobre otro en poco tiempo, Vio se quedó recostado, y Verde encima.

"Verde, no.."

"Por qué no?"

"Tengo miedo, dicen que es doloroso"

"No tengas miedo, confía en mí"

"Pero gracias a ti ahora estamos teniéndolo justo ahora" - dijo divertido

"No te preocupes, se que te va a gustar"

Verde trató de no lastimar a Vio, pero fue aumentando en velocidad poco a poco.

Vio hacía cada vez, gestos más expresivos, en raros momentos gemía de dolor, pero Verde le calmaba con sus tiernos besos románticos.

Pasaron así como 1 hora, hasta que, obviamente, como toda relación, ambos tuvieron que terminar su trabajo.

"Veer...veeer"

"..."

"..."

"Verde!"

"Vio!"

Dijeron mientras "terminaban" y poco a poco perdían el aliento.

"Bruto" - le insultó Vio en tono de broma

"Qué?" - le contestó de la misma manera

"Casi me matas de un infarto"

"Perdón"

"Tranquilo Verde, además tenías razón, me gustó..." - dijo mirando hacia el piso

"Te dije"

**Fin de la Parte Fuerte**

Ambos se recostaron normalmente en la cama y comenzaron a conversar:

"Verde, cuántas veces has hecho esto? - preguntó un poco Avergonzado Vio

"Es la primera vez que lo hago" - dijo rascándose la nuca - "Tú?"

"También"

"Bueno, nos ha gustado a ambos"

"Verde.." - dijo en modo de leve queja - "Siento un dolor en mi..."

"Te lastimé?" - dijo preocupado

"No, no es nada serio, solo es una pequeñísima punzada"

"Vale, que bueno que fue sólo eso, no quería hacerte daño"

"Créeme, no lo has hecho"

"Buenas Noches Vio"

"Buenas Noches Verde"

Ambos se durmieron abrazados y desnudos en la cama.

Rojo sabía que había cumplido su trabajo y se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, y lo único que dijo fue:

"Ahora, ya he cumplido con mi parte" - y se fue a su cuarto.

**Continuará...**

**Ok, sé que me ha salido pésima la "Parte Fuerte", perdónenme, pero en ese tipo de escenas no tengo experiencia. Díganme que puedo corregir y que parte (del resto del cap) les ha gustado. Espero sus reviews.**

**Los veo en el siguiente cap.**


	11. Capítulo 11: El porqué

**Hola nuevamente!, he vuelto a escribir para este fic después de un largo tiempo porque la inspiración no me llegaba. Bueno, ahora les traigo un nuevo cap. Un dato más, en este cap, habrá un poco más de narración de lo normal.**

**Comenzemos.**

Pasada la noche de pasión y placer, al despertar, ambos se sintieron terribles, asustados, como encerrados en una caja en llamas. Ahora sí no tenían escapatoria, estaban fritos, ahora los asesinarían solo por amarse mutuamente, un imposible, y raro amor.

"Vio!" - gritó asustado Verde

"¿Qué?" - contestó de la misma manera

"Qué hemos hecho?"

"No, no puede ser, por qué se nos ocurrió hacer algo así?" - contestó Vio asustado a punto de llorar

"No es tu culpa Vio" - dijo intentando calmarle - "Es mía, yo te alenté a hacerlo"

"En parte también es mía" - dijo Vio un poco más calmado - "Yo también te dejé hacerlo"

"Vio, que va a pasar?" - preguntó asustado

"No te preocupes, no pasará nada si estamos juntos"

"Pero y si morimos?" - dijo como si el aire le faltara - "No quiero morir!"

"Tranquilo, no morirás" - dijo abrazandolo - "Estaremos bien"

Vio al decir eso, solo lo dijo por calmar a Verde, que estaba a punto de suicidarse él mismo por el miedo, pero Vio sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, ya no tenían salida; ¿Y ahora qué?, vivir huyendo de todo y de todos?, ¿Vivir escondidos?, ¿cambiar de identidad?. A todo esto solo se le pasó por la mente UNA idea, una idea concreta y que podría ser útil

Ambos se vistieron y salieron separados, uno primero que el otro, y en diferentes direcciones para que no hubiera sospecha.

Una vez que ambos llegaron por "casualidad" a la sala principal donde estaban Rojo, Azul, Vaati y Shadow, se sentaron a hablar, pero por alguna razón Vaati y Shadow estaban tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado.

De un momento a otro, El maquinista habló como si hubiera sido un error: Muchachos, ha habido un error, ahora nos dirigiremos a la TERCERA parada, fue un error de ubicación la vez pasada, disculpenme

Todos al escuchar eso hicieron un quejido de "awwwww" a excepción de Rojo y Azul que intercambiaron miradas astutamente para no ser vistos.

"Muchachos!" - dijo Rojo - "Saben algo, leí una vez que el divertirse no está demás, deberíamos jugar algo"

"Emmmm..." - dijo Verde - "No te parece un poco infantil?"

"Te parece infantil que te veas como un anciano de 90 años?"

"No."

"Entonces juguemos, no estará tan mal" - dijo Azul levantándose del sofá desganadamente

"Vale!" - dijo rojo sacando de la nada una inmensa ruleta con nombres de juegos - "Que la ruleta nos diga a qué jugaremos"

La ruleta comenzó a girar y lo que salió fue ¡Las escondidas!

Hicieron 2 equipos de 3, incluyendo en el primer equipo a: Vio, Verde y Rojo; y el segundo a: Vaati, Shadow y Azul.

Primero se escondió el primer equipo en el closet de suministros del tren

"Muchachos!" - susurró rojo

"Qué?"- contestaron al unísono inocentes de la pregunta que iba a llegar

"Les gustó el favor que les hice anoche? jeje"

Al oir esto ambos se quedaron paralizados y comenzaron a volverse pálidos como el papel

"Podemos explicarlo..." - dijo Verde asustado como si de un interrogatorio se tratase

"Tranquilos" - se rió - "Yo lo causé jeje"

"Cómo que tu lo causaste?" - preguntó Vio desconcertado

"El pastelillo que yo les di contenía un componente hormonal"

"Entonces tú..." - dijo Verde

"Si!"

Pasaron 7 segundo intercambiando miradas con un incómodo silencio y luego:

"Por qué hiciste eso?" - dijo Verde sacudiendo violentamente a Rojo mientras Vio le tapaba la boca para que no los encontraran

"Mhhmh mhmhmm hmhmm" - intentó decir Rojo con la boca tapada

"Vio" - dijo dejando de zamaquear a Rojo - "Destápale la boca"

Le destapó la boca y comenzaron a hablar.

"Lo hice porque quería verlos felices"

"Gracias, pero, pusiste nuestras vidas en riesgo" - dijo Vio explicándole sus errores como si de un niño se tratase

"Yo solo quería ayudar!" - dijo a punto de echar lágrimas

"Entendemos Amigo" - dijo Verde - "Pero, no es correcto"

"Lo siento"

"Tranquilo" - dijo Vio

Continuaron Jugando por 2 horas que se hicieron 6 hasta que el maquinista dijo: Parada N°3 en 30 minutos!

Rojo fue a la cocina a preparar la comida para todos mientras El resto platicaba en la sala hasta que llegaron a la parada. La 3° Parada era donde tenían que conseguir los primeros materiales para la medicina del padre de Zelda

**Continuará...**

**Ok, sé que he perdido mi magia creativa en todo este tiempo. Es que tuve un percance y necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas. Pero Espero que les Haya gustado, espero sus Reviews que me gustan recibir. Hasta el próximo Cap.**

**PD: Sé que me salió muy cortito, pero no creo que importe**


	12. Capítulo 12: El recuerdo de Año Nuevo!

**Hola a todos! He vuelto después de un laaaaaargo tiempo. Bienvenidos al 2013!, espero que no hayan pensado que iba a abandonar este fic. Ahora vuelvo con un nuevo cap!**

**Comenzemos**

Los links y vaati llegaron a la nueva parada, donde debían comenzar a buscar los primeros materiales para la medicina del padre de Zelda.

Mientras los links bajaban del tren hacia el hospedaje privado que la princesa había puesto en los puntos de las paradas, Verde... se cayó.

"Auch!" - gritó desplomándose al césped -

"Verde!" - dijo Vio llegando a su amigo para ayudarle

"Gracias"

"De nada"

Una vez llegaron al hospedaje se sorprendieron, porque este no era como los otros.

El hospedaje tenía un jacuzzi enorme, habitaciones separadas, una sala elegante, un comedor muy bonito, y en la terraza una piscina!

Todos comenzaron a desempacar sus pertenencias y luego se sentaron en los sofás de la sala

"Ahhhh" - suspiró Azul - "Ya era hora de que nos dieran lo que nos merecemos"

"Oigan!" - comentó feliz Rojo - "Recuerdan como pasamos el año nuevo en el tren?"

"Si!" - contestó verde - "eso estuvo muy divertido!"

"Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer..."

* * *

**Mañana del año Nuevo**

"Ahhhh" - bostezó Rojo - "Es año nuevo!"

Rojo se levanto emocionado, y comenzó a tocar las puertas de todos para que se levantaran

"Chicos!, es año nuevo!, despierten!"

Cuando despertó a todos, se sentaron a tomar desayuno, que obviamente, Rojo preparó

Después de comer, Rojo preparaba la cena de Año nuevo, que tardaría bastante

Rojo mandó a Verde, Vio y Vaati a comprar adornos y esas cosas para celebrar

En ese momento, Azul se sentó a ver la televisión hasta que Rojo se puso detrás de él sin que Azul lo supiera y le dió un sartenazo en la cabeza

"Pero qué crees que haces?" - dijo sobándose la cabeza con una mano

"Se supone que deberías estar haciendo algo!" - dijo Rojo con un tono molesto - "No me gusta que flojeen!"

"Y qué quieres que yo haga!?" - dijo desvergonzadamente - "Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer"

"De hecho si hay algo que tú puedas hacer..." - dijo con una mirada macabra mientras caminaba tétricamente hacia atrás -

[No me gusta esa mirada que tuvo Rojo...] - pensaba Azul un poco asustado - [Ha cambiado mucho últimamente...]

"Aquí tienes!" - dijo de la nada apareciendo con un destapador de inodoros - "Tú limpiarás el baño"

"Qué?!"

"Que limpiarás el baño!"

"No quiero hacerlo!"

"Perdón!" - dijo con una mirada diabólica y maligna - "No dijiste acaso que si podías hacer algo lo harías?"

"Bueno..."

"Bueno qué?"

"Nada, nada, iré a hacerlo"

"Más te vale!"

Azul se fue al baño y comenzó a limpiarlo

"Ay ahora tengo que hablarle así!" - dijo muy enojado - "No quiero seguir gritando la garganta me duele!"

Después de que Azul terminó de "limpiar" el baño, y que los demás ya habían terminado las tareas encargadas por Rojo, Todos se dieron un baño y se vistieron con ropas fiesteras (y amarillas)

"Ahora esto si que es una fiesta!" - comenzó a decir Verde

"Si..." - dijo Rojo pensando en quién sabe qué - "Ah, Azul, puedes venir conmigo un segundo?"

"Supongo que sí" - contestó

"Estupendo, sígueme!"

Rojo se llevó a Azul a la cocina, y a éste se le pasaron un montón de ideas por la mente como: [Acaso Rojo querrá...], [Rojo estará planeando algo...?], etc, etc.

Rojo sentó a Azul en una silla y le dió un lindo beso en los labios el cual Azul correspondió de una manera muy dulce.

"Feliz Año!" - dijo Rojo muy juguetón después del beso - "Bueno, tengo que terminar de preparar la cena, adios!"

Azul se sorprendió del comportamiento de Rojo, pero no lo le importó y fue a la sala con los demás.

Después de que cenaron y que conversaron, el tiempo había ido avanzando y curiosamente eran las 11:59 pm

"Chicos chicos!" - dijo entusiasmado Rojo - "Ya va a ser medianoche!"

"Cierto, el tiempo se nos ha pasado volando..." - dijo Vio tan sereno como siempre -

Y finalmente llegaron las 12! Todos se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar hasta que amaneció y durante todo ese día estuvieron los 4 con un dolor de espalda y piernas incomparables...

* * *

"Ah que tiempos" - Dijo Vio recordando muy feliz - "Bueno... tenemos que ir a buscar los materiales para fabricar la medicina"

"Ah cierto, vamos!"

"Oigan!" - los Detuvo Azul - "No van a dejar el equipaje aquí?"

"Nuevo plan.." - dijo Verde - "Dejemos el equipaje!"

"Si señor!" - dijo Rojo dejando el equipaje en un cuarto del segundo piso

Los 4 Links se fueron del hospedaje olvidando que Vaati y Shadow estaban ahí.

**Continuará...**

**Fiu! al fin terminé con este cap, espero que haya salido todo bien; es que estuve fuera de mi país por un tiempo y no conseguía inspiración... ni internet necesarios para escribir, pero no importa. Al fin terminé y voy a comenzar a escribir el siguiente. Espero les haya Gustado y también espero Reviews! Hasta la prox!**


	13. Capítulo 13: La casa solitaria

**Hola a todos! He vuelto después de taaaaaanto tiempo para traerles otro cap. Primero que todo quiero disculparme por haberme tardado demasiaaaado, pero es que en 4 días ya se me acabarán las vaGaciones y tuve que prepararme. Pero ahora les traigo un nuevo cap de Cuatro de Uno solo.**

**Empezemos**

Los 4 links salieron como locos olvidándose de que Vaati y Shadow seguían adentro.

"Oigan!" - dijo Vaati pateando la puerta tratando de abrirla - "Se olvidan de mí!"

"Y yo que soy, la pared?"

"Lo siento" - dijo dejando de patear la puerta - "Se olvidaron de nosotros" - mientras volvia a patear la puerta

"Es inútil Vaati, no nos escuchará nadie, es un hospedaje en medio de ningún lado"

"Shadow, eso es!" - dijo muy emocionado

"Que cosa?" - preguntó

"Ellos se fueron a esforzarse mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí a relajarnos!"

"Ahhh, es cierto Vaati!"

"Si, ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nos molesten!"

"Interesante..." - dijo Shadow en tono macabro

"Qué?"

"Nada, nada" - dijo tratando de dar una excusa - "Ya sé que podemos hacer!"

Shadow jaló a Vaati hacia la terraza, donde estaba el jacuzzi

"Podemos usar el jacuzzzi!" - dijo Shadow muy entusiasmado

"Pero no tenemos traje de baño"

"Ya sé" - dijo Shadow bajando por las escaleras

"Shadow?" - dijo Vaati mientras bajaba detrás de su amigo - "Sin traje no podemos entrar al jacuzzi"

"Vaati, ven!" -

Vaati fue hasta donde estaba, y encontró a Shadow rebuscando entre las cosas de Rojo

"Shadow!, no debes hurgar en las cosas de los demás!"

"Los encontré" - dijo sacando un par de ropas de baño masculinas - "Ahora podemos entrar"

"Estás loco?!"

"Que tiene de malo?"

"Es ropa de baño, es como la ropa interior"

"Y?"

"Sabes lo que toca esa ropa cuando uno la usa?"

"Claro, no soy torpe"

"Entonces?"

"No creo que nos pase nada malo si usamos la ropa de rojo"

"Eso es anti higiénico shadow!"

"Bueno, pues entonces iré solo al jacuzzi"

"Bien"

Shadow se fue con un traje de baño en la mano a la terraza

"Puaj! que asco, no me atrevería a ponerme la ropa de otra persona, en especial ese tipo de ropa"

Vaati se quedó pensativo por un momento después de lo que dijo

[Que debería hacer?...] - pensaba - [Debería arriesgarme para divertirme?]

Se quedo asi hasta que se decidió a correr el riesgo

Se puso el traje de rojo y subió a la terraza

"Shadow!" - le dijo una vez llegó

"Cambiaste de idea eh?"

"Si, correré el riesgo, pero me divertiré"

"Así, se habla, ven, vamos!"

"Ok"

Vaati entro con Shadow en el agua y comenzaron a platicar sobre algunas cosas

"Shadow"

"Si?"

"Puedes guardar un secreto?"

"Claro"

"Es sobre Verde"

"Uuuuhhhh! (dijo en tono de burla) que vas a decirme de tu noviecito?"

"Creo que me está engañando con alguien más"

"Por qué crees eso?"

"Es que lo noto muy raro"

"Raro, en que sentido?"

"Ya no es tan expresivo como antes, siento como si huyera de mí"

Shadow no podía dejar de pensar que este comportamiento se le hacía familiar a él

"Mira, vaati, te diré que puedes hacer; trata de conversar con Verde sobre su comportamiento"

"Crees que servirá?"

"Claro"

"Ok"

"Me gustó haberte ayudado" - dijo sonriente

"Pero no le vayas a contar a nadie!"

"Tranquilo, no le contaré a nadie"

"Gracias"

Y así se quedaron un rato

* * *

En otro lado...

Los links habían llegado de su larga caminata a un pueblito rodeado de muchos arboles y plantas

"Bueno chicos, llegamos, después de 2 horas de caminar, pero llegamos" - dijo Verde

"Si, no sé como fue que resistimos esto todos nosotros" - Comentó Azul

"Cielos, estoy cansado, alguien trajo agua?" - dijo Rojo sin aliento

"Creo que Vaati tiene un poco" - comentó Vio

Después de eso hubo un momento de silencio

"Vaati y Shadow!" - gritaron todos

"Los dejamos en casa encerrados!" - dijo Verde

"Y ahora que hacemos?" - dijo Azul en un tono de burla - "Los dejamos ahí?"

"Que más podemos hacer Azul!?" - gritó Rojo muy enojado - "Pobres, de seguro deben de estar muy asustados"

"Asustados o no, debemos conseguir los materiales para la medicina del padre de Zelda" - dijo Verde

"Apresurémonos, faltan por lo menos 3 horas para que anochezca y si anochece tendremos que quedarnos aquí, no es muy seguro caminar de noche por estos sitios" - comentó muy preocupado Rojo

"Vamos, por qué seguimos parloteando cuando deberíamos estar buscando los materiales" - preguntó Vio acomodándose los anteojos

"Vamos" - dijeron los demás

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospedaje...

"Oye, ya deberíamos bajar" - comentó Vaati - "Ya va a anochecer en unas horas

"Es que, no puedo pararme"

"Por qué no Shadow?"

"Es que tengo un problema con este traje de Baño"

"Cuál es el problema?"

"Al parecer, está muy apretado"

"Y?"

"Digamos que tengo un "problemita" con eso"

"Oh, ya entendí, y si te pones de pie se te nota todo verdad?"

"Ajá" - asintió

"Bueno, y si bajas sin que te vea? , así podrás bajar y vestirte"

"Gran idea" - dijo poniéndose de pie - "pero primero voltea"

"Ok, ok" - dijo Vaati mientras volteaba y se cubría los ojos - "Listo"

Shadow bajó a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse; luego Vaati bajó a la suya y también comenzó a vestirse.

"Vaati?" - dijo Shadow a traves de la pared - "Estás ahí?"

"Si, que pasa Shadow?"

"Debo decirte algo"

"Que cosa?"

"Recuerdas que me dijiste que Verde actuaba extraño?"

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Resulta que..."

"Resulta que qué"

"Resulta que Vio, está actuando algo así también, estos últimos días"

Esas palabras dejaron pensativo a Vaati por un momento y comenzó a analizar los datos de ambos casos

"Shadow, esto no te parece extraño?" - le dijo por la pared

"Extraño como..."

"Ambos se comportan raro..., no te parece eso un poco sospechoso?"

"Talvez sea algo común de las parejas, de seguro se hostigan un poco de nuestro cariño y deciden tener su espacio"

"Si es así, por qué Rojo y Azul no se comportan así?"

"Rojo y Azul son pareja?"

"Qué no es obvio?"

"Bueno, sí, un poco" - dijo Shadow - "De seguro que no es nada importante"

"Si tú lo dices..., Shadow, mejor bajemos a la sala a ver TV o lo que sea"

"Vale, aunque tengo hambre"

"Te haré algo de comer, aunque no soy muy bueno cocinando..."

"Ya que"

Ambos bajaron y Vaati se fue a la cocina pensativo:

[Esto es muy raro...], [Vio y Verde se comportan extraño...], [Me pregunto si traman algo...] - pensaba preocupado Vaati

* * *

En el pueblito

"Chicos, aún nos faltan materiales y ya va a anochecer" - dijo Verde en tono derrotista

"Tendremos que quedarnos, no nos queda de otra" - comentó Vio

"Oh vamos muchachos, no creo que ellos sean tan torpes como para no saber que la llave de repuesto está en la cocina" - dijo Rojo despreocupado

"Tienes razón Rojo" - dijo Verde - "Chicos, voy a buscar posada!"

"Ok!" - contestaron Vio y Azul

"Vamos Rojo!"

"Ok"

Después de 20 minutos, Verde y Rojo volvieron para llevar al resto a la posada

"Oigan!" - llamó Rojo - "Miren lo que dice este folleto!"

"Que dice?" - preguntó Vio

"Aquí cerca hay una tienda de pan, pueden comprar un poco?"

"Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre" - comentó Verde

"Iré por el pan" - dijo Azul dirigiéndose a la entrada

Después de que volvió, comieron el pan y luego se acostaron para dormir

* * *

En el hospedaje...

Vaati y Shadow se preparaban para dormir y de repente surgió una conversación de la nada

"Vaati?" - habló por la pared

"Si?"

"No puedo dormir"

"Tampoco yo"

"Esto puedo sonar un poco raro, pero, puedes venir aqui?" - dijo Shadow en un tono inocente

"Que insinúas?"

"Es que aquí hay dos camas y quería ver si puedes dormir en esa cama sobrante"

"Voy solo porque yo tampoco puedo dormir"

Vaati fue y se acostó en la otra cama

"Es extraño no?" - pregunto Shadow

"Que cosa?"

"Cuando somos los unicos en la casa y estamos sin esos locos"

"Que no se te olvide tu nombre, Shadow Link"

"Ok" - dijo entendiendo la indirecta

"Es un poco tenebroso cuando la casa esta sin ellos"

"Se siente vacía"

"Bueno, ya deberíamos dormir Shadow"

"Si, Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya vieron? no lo hize en partes. Espero que haya salido bien y que no este algo fuera de lugar. Soy propensa a eso. Bueno, espero sus reviews con ansias, en especial de una persona que creo que sabe quien es. Hasta la próxima, ojalá no me tarde tanto.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Extraños Sentimientos

**Hola nuevamente!, Vaya! estoy haciendo caps. más seguido. Trato de publicar más seguido para que no se me pierda la inspiración que ya tengo. Disfrútenlo, porque quizás después no haya muy seguido.**

**Empezemos**

El sol se asomaba tímidamente iluminando poco a poco el bello y cristalino cielo. En el hospedaje del pueblito aún estaba oscuro, pero en el que la princesa les obsequió a los Links, el cielo ya estaba iluminado.

En un cuarto, estaban Vaati y Shadow durmiendo plácidamente, de una manera peculiar, de una forma muy "fraternal". Estaban abrazados frente a frente y con los rostros muy cerca. Un rayo de sol alumbró al rostro de Shadow.

"Ahhhhhhh!" - bostezó Shadow mientras seguía acostado - "Vaati?, VAATI!"

"AHHHHHHH!" - Gritó el hechicero

"AHHHHHHH!" - Gritó la sombra

"Qué estás haciendo!?" - Dijo agitado vaati - "Qué quieres matarme de un susto?!"

"No te das cuenta!?" - Dijo la sombra - "Qué hacías en mi cama?"

"Shadow, el que no se da cuenta eres tú!" - dijo molesto - "Esa es MÍ cama!"

"Ohhhh" - dijo Shadow mientras se sonrojaba - "Fue un error, jeje"

"Ahora..." - preguntó Vaati más calmado - "Dime Shadow, que hacías en mi cama?"

"No lo sé, Vaati"

"Shadow"

"No sé!"

"Entonces que pasó, te levantaste a media noche y te metiste en mi cama?" - dijo con tono sarcástico

"Quizás!"

"Pero por qué?"

"No sé, supongo que extraño a los chicos y mi subconsciente me llevó hasta ti para no extrañarlos"

"hmm" - murmuró el hechicero no muy convencido - "Es lo mismo, tomaré una ducha."

"No te tardes"

"Shadow, hay un baño con todo en cada habitación"

"Pero me gusta mi ducha"

"Pero Shadow, tu cuarto es el más alejado de todos"

"Y?"

"Que hasta que llegue a cualquier otro, ya habré perdido mucho tiempo"

"Ajá" - chasqueó los dedos la sombra - "Ya sé que podemos hacer"

"Aver, cual es tu plan?"

"La ducha es lo suficientemente grande"

"Suficientemente grande para qué?"

"Bueno, tú no quieres perder tiempo, y yo quiero mi ducha; no sé como dejarlo más claro"

"No estarás diciendo que..."

"Ajá!"

"No me ducharé contigo"

"Era solo una idea"

"Como sea, iré a mi habitación, entonces, nos vemos" - dijo mientras se iba

"Adióooooos!"

* * *

En la posada del pueblito...

El sol apenas salía y de una manera considerablemente lenta iluminaba el cielo. Un minúsculo rayo de sol entró por la ventana, despertando a Rojo.

"Ahhh!" - bostezó rojo - "Chicos, ya amaneció" - dijo sin respuesta - "Chicos?, Chicooooooos!"

"Ah, que que que que?" - balbusearon los demás

"Despierten"

"Ah, rojo, ya amaneció" - comentó Verde

"Ajá" - sonrió porque despertaron sin reproches

"Rojo..." - llamó Azul

"Si?"

"Si dejo que duermas en mi cama nos dejas dormir un poquito más?" - dijo con tono cansado

"Claro!" - dijo mientras sus ojitos brillaban llenos de alegría

Rojo se metió en su cama y Azul lo rodeó con su brazo.

* * *

En el hospedaje...

Shadow y Vaati ya se habían duchado en sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaron a desayunar.

"Vaati!" - se quejó Shadow

"Qué?"

"Tengo hambre"

"Y tú crees que yo no?"

"Prepara algo"

"No soy rojo, no se cocinar!"

"Porfavooor!"

"Ahhh" - dijo en un suspiro - "Ya voy."

Se metió en la cocina y trajo un bizcocho que estaba en una bolsa y con un cuchillo lo partió en 2.

"Aquí tienes"

"Ammmm, que es esto?"

"Desayuno"

"Malvado!"

"Solo come!"

"Bien." - dijo un tanto molesto

Después de que Shadow y Vaati desayunaron, se sentaron en el sofá a conversar sobre diversos temas como: "Cómo salir de la casa"

"Vaati" - llamó

"Si?"

"Por qué crees que me metí en tu cama?"

"No lo sé, dimelo tu"

"Creo que talvez porque hueles a Verde, y él huele como todos los demás Links."

"Qué?" - dijo sorprendido el hechiero - "Huelo a Verde?, como es posible?"

"Tienes ese olor característico como el de los otros links"

"Por qué no empezaste por eso desde el principio?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Tú extrañabas a los links, que tienen según tú el mismo olor; yo tengo el aroma de Verde, por alguna razón, porque que yo sepa aún no lo hemos tenido, y como ese aroma es el de los demás, dormido te metiste a mi cama"

"Acabas de sonar como Vio, jeje"

"Me estás diciendo aburrido?"

"No, solo que suenas gracioso"

"Por lo menos solucionamos eso" - contestó aliviado

"Oye, vamos al jacuzzi?"

"Otra vez?"

"Claro"

"Dime, que no tendré que usar la ropa de rojo otra vez"

"Tranquilo, no usarás la ropa de rojo" - sonrió - "Usarás la de Verde" - murmuró sin que Vaati lo oyera.

Ambos subieron, y Shadow le dijo a Vaati que esperara arriba, él subió de lo más tranquilo mientras Shadow sacaba la ropa de Verde.

"Vaati, ponte esto" - dijo antes de lanzarlo

"Lo tengo" - dijo atrapándolo - "Oh Vaya, huele muy bien!"

"Eres un pervertido!" - Dijo Shadow mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice

"Por qué?"

"Dijiste que olía bien!"

"Eso está mal?"

"Bueno..."

"Sabes algo" - le interrumpió - "Me pondré esto - dijo mientras se cambiaba

[jejeje, pervertido] - pensaba Shadow mientras entraba al jacuzzi - [había oido que eras un pervertido, pero no pensé que fueras taaaan pervertido]

"Listo!" - dijo Vaati y se metió

"Vaati, jajajajaja" - comenzó a reír como loco la sombra

"Qué te pasa?"

"jajajaja, pervertido, pervertido"

"Que dices, no soy un pervertido"

"Claro que sí, esa es la ropa de verde"

Al oír esas palabras, Vaati se ruborizó demasiado, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso color rojo. Y luego, intentó ahogar a Shadow

"Ahhhh" - gritaba la sombra tratando de defenderse - "Sueltame, sueltame!"

"Como te atreviste Shadow, como pudiste?" - decía mientras lo mantenía bajo el agua

"Ahhh!" - tomó aire bruscamente - "Quería comprobar los rumores!"

"Cuales rumores?"

"De que eres un pervertido" - dijo muy rapido antes de volver al agua

"Espera" - dejó de hundirlo - "Hablame sobre eso"

"Ahhhh!" - salió a la superficie - "Ok, pero toma esto?" - dijo y le pegó un coscorrón

"Auch!" - dijo sobándose la cabeza - "Eso duele"

"Mira, resulta que escuche por ahí, que verde se alejaba de ti porque eras un pervertido acosador o algo así, y quise comprobarlo para decirle y ayudarte"

"Ohhhh"

"Pero como trataste de ahogarme..."

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo completamente inesperado de parte del hechicero

"En serio hiciste eso por mí, gracias, gracias, gracias"

"No hay de qué"

"Es algo muy bueno, hasta te besaría!"

Después de esas palabras hubo un silencio muy incómodo

"Bueno..." - dijo el hechicero un poco avergonzado - "Claro, si no amara a Verde, lo haría..."

"Sí, y yo te dejaría de no ser por Vio..."

"Shadow, talvez ya sea hora de volver a la casa"

"Si, talvez ya sea hora..."

Ambos se levantaron y fueron camino a las escaleras, donde Shadow resbaló y fue "convenientemente" atrapado por Vaati. En ese momento sus miradas se tocaron, pero en ese mismo momento también se separaron. Shadow se puso de pie lo más rapido que pudo.

"Gracias Vaati, te debo una"

"Tranquilo, no me debes nada"

"Seguro?"

"Claro, solo fue un favor"

"Ohhh, entonces, bueno, iré a...cambiarme, emm, adios"

"Si"

Shadow entró en su habitación y se sentó en su cama a pensar

[que me está ocurriendo, por que estoy actuando así?]

* * *

En el pueblito...

Ya era mediodía, y los Links seguían en cama, hasta que Verde se levantó y miró el reloj

"CHICOOOOOOS!" - gritó - "DESPIERTEEEEN!"

"Ahhhh" - gritaron asustados los demás

"Es mediodía, tenemos que ir por los materialeees!

"Vamos!"

Los Links se visiteron lo más rápido posible y salieron en busqueda de los materiales para la medicina.

Después de bastante tiempo...

"Lo hicimos chicos, tenemos los materiales basicos para la medicina" - gritó entusiasmado Rojo

"Si, ahora podemos ir a la cuarta parada!" - añadió Azul

"Hurra!" - gritó Verde

"Bueno, ahora debemos volver al hospedaje porque por ahí está el tren y Shadow y Vaati, etc" - comentó aburrido Vio

"Que pasa Vio, no te alegras de la victoria?" - preguntó Rojo

"Si me alegro, pero no podemos perder mucho tiempo"

"Entonces vamos!" - Dijo Verde - "Vienen?"

"Claro" - dijeron los demás

Los links caminaron rumbo al hospedaje con algunos recuerdos del pueblito rupestre

* * *

En el hospedaje...

"Shadow?"

"Si?"

"Shadow, aún no te has cambiado, te pasa algo?"

"Nada" - se apresuró a decir

"Shadow, te conozco, dime, que te ocurre?"

"Nada Vaati"

"Shadow..." - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado - "Venga, cuéntame"

"En serio, no me pasa nada..."

"Dime"

"No...me da pena"

"Dimelo"

"No puedo..."

"Si me lo dices, yo te diré algo..."

"De acuerdo..." - dijo - "Estoy confundido..."

"Confundido con qué!"

"..."

"Dime!"

"Confundido con nuestra relación!"

"No te entiendo, que tiene que ver nuestra relación de amigos!?"

"..."

"Shadow!"

La sombra no contestó

"Shadow!"

Shadow tenía la cabeza gacha y no decía nada

"Shadow!" - le levantó la cabeza - "Contesta..."

Vaati se sorprendió al ver que su amigo estaba completamente sonrojado

"Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto Vaati" - dijo mientras e levantaba

"Espera" - lo tomó por un brazo - "Dime, que te confunde?"

"Creo..."

"Crees?"

"Creo que..." - dijo enrojeciendo más todavía - "Creo que tú..."

"Crees que yo?"

"No puedo decirte!" - dijo antes de salir coriendo

"Shadow!" - dijo mientras lo miraba irse - "Shadow..."

Shadow fue a su cuarto a lavarse la cara y cerró la puerta. Vaati llegó a la puerta de su cuarto que estaba cerrada y comenzó a golpearla

"Shadow, abre la puerta!"

"No!"

"Shadow, crees que yo qué?"

"Déjame en paz, no te lo diré!"

"Shadow!", abre esta puerta ahora mismooo!"

"Oblígame!"

Vaati usó su magia y teletransportó al interior del cuarto.

"Shadow!"

"Vaati, vete, ahora!"

"No hasta que me respondas!"

"No te lo puedo decir, está mal!"

"Qué tal si no?"

"No me obligues a decirtelo por favor!"

"Shadow..." - dijo acercandose - "Tenme confianza, tu puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea"

"Vaati..." - dijo aún con la cara roja - "Está bien, siéntate"

"Shadow, anda cuéntame, crees que yo qué?"

"Vaati, se que esto está mal, pero no estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir, no sé si es por que estoy confundido, o si es en realidad lo que me ocurre."

"Cuéntame, quiero que confíes en mí, como yo confié en ti"

En ese momento Shadow recordó cuando Vaati le contó lo que le pasaba con Verde.

"De acuerdo Vaati" - dijo agachando la cabeza - "Creo que tu me gustas..."

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Vaati, en su mente pasaron varias cosas.

"Vaati, se que no debí decirtelo, sé que está mal, sé que tú amas a Verde, y está bien, además de que..."

Shadow no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Vaati

"Shadow..." - comenzó a sonrojarse él también - "Esto me ha impactado"

"Vaati, si te ofendí y no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé"

"No es eso."

"Entonces que és?"

"Creo, que esto me está pasando..."

"Qué dices?"

"Tú ni yo estamos seguros de estos extraños sentimientos que estamos sintiendo"

"Si"

"Y sé que tu puedes tener algo de miedo, porque crees que soy un pervertido" - dijo mirando hacia abajo como si hubiera hecho algo malo

"No creo que seas muy pervertido"

"No me mientas"

"No miento"

"Claro que sí, soy un pervertido, soy el más pervertido del mundo!" - dijo acercando su cara enfatizando su idea

"No es cierto!" - respondió de la misma forma

"Quieres apostar?" - siguió con lo mismo

"Adelante!" - se acercó también

En ese momento Vaati le dió un beso apasionado y salvaje, pero de una poca duración

"Ahí está, lo ves?"

"Eso lo hace cualquiera!"

"Mentira!"

"Mentira nada!"

"No quieres aceptarlo verdad?"

"No, porque no es cierto!"

"No querrás que lo pruebe!?"

"No tienes forma, porque no lo eres!"

"De verdad quieres ponerme a prueba!"

"Qué Venga!"

Vaati se le abalanzó con todo a Shadow recostándolo de golpe con un beso violento, y después pasó a besarle el cuello y cada dos de tres a morderlo un poco

"Eso es todo, eso no prueba nada!" - dijo Shadow

"Eres como los links, no te gusta admitir la derrota"

"No he perdido, no eres un pervertido"

"Lamentarás haberme desafiado"

"Uy que miedo!"

"Ya me tendrás miedo!"

Vaati deslizó sus brazos a través de la túnica negra de Shadow Link, comenzó a frotar su estómago y procedió a quitarle la parte superior. Comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y fue bajando hasta el pecho donde comenzó a recorrer todo con su lengua.

"Ah!" - Gimió involuntariamente Shadow - "Esto no es nada, admítelo, Vaati, te gané en la apuesta"

"Claro que no Shadow, no lo has hecho"

Vaati comenzó a bajar la lengua hasta la cintura pero luego preguntó

"Shadow, esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿Sigues defendiendo tu idea o te rindes?"

"La defenderé aunque me cueste"

Vaati volvió a darle un beso a Shadow y después lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: "En serio, creo que ya te diste por vencido hace rato, verdad?"

Después de eso, Vaati continuó con lo suyo pero sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta.

Vaati le hizo solo una pregunta a Shadow: "Estás seguro de esto?" a lo que la Sombra asintió

Vaati comenzó despacio tratando de no lastimar a su amigo, sacandole gemidos a Shadow cada vez más fuertes.

Ambos continuaron así hasta que quedaron satisfechos.

Vaati se recostó a su lado

"Entonces Shadow...Gané?" - le dijo en un tono de burla

"Vaati...yo..." - dijo - "Lo siento por obligarte a esto"

"No fue todo tu culpa, yo te seguí el juego"

"Y ahora que pasará?"

"No lo sé, dímelo tú"

"Vaati..."

"Shadow, sabes algo, te daré tiempo para pensarlo"

"Gracias" - dijo mirandolo - "Por cierto, manchaste mi cama"

"Rojo la limpiará después"

"Vaati, puedo abrazarte?"

"Claro"

Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente y se quedaron dormidos profundamente. Pero antes de dormirse Vaati pensaba con toda la culpa del mundo: [Que he hecho? QUÉ HE HECHO?], [Le robé la inocencia en unos minutos, soy un monstruo!], [No merezco que él sienta algo por mí, soy un maldito pervertido]

Y así se quedó pensando hasta que se quedó dormido sin pensar en los demás.

**Al fin terminé! Aleluya! Bueno me parece que he mejorado en las partes donde los personajes tienes sus relaciones. Ahora ya que actualizé este cap. puedo tranquilizarme. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, esperaré con ansias sus reviews. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, Hasta la próxima.**


	15. Capítulo 15: De vuelta a casa

**Hola a todos! Ahora vengo con el nuevo cap. del fic. El final ya se acerca... qué cosas pasarán? Bueno no quiero contar más de lo debido. Ahora les traigo el cap. 15. Ojalá lo disfruten**

**Empezemos**

Vaati se despertó en medio de la noche, y lo primero que vió fue Shadow, durmiendo plácidamente junto a él.

"Shadow" - llamó - "Despierta, nos quedamos dormidos!"

"Uhhhh" - se quejó - "Déjame dormir un poco más"

"Shadow!" - lo zamaqueó - "Los links pueden haber llegado!"

"Ahhhh!" - "Que esperas?, vete!, rápido"

"Ajá!" - dijo el Hechicero antes de teletransportarse a su habitación

Por suerte para ellos los Links se habían detenido en el camino porque Azul se había puesto mal por la altura

* * *

En el medio del camino...

Los links volvían muy entusiasmados al hospedaje pero, el camino por donde habían venido había sido cerrado por un motivo que desconocían

"Pero qué demonios?" - dijo Azul apenas vió el cartel - "Qué es esto?"

"Parece que no podemos pasar." - dijo Vio con desinterés mientras se acomodaba los anteojos - "Ahhh, y ahora que hacemos?" - suspiró

"Nooo, yo me quiero ir!" - comenzó a gritar Rojo causando que todas las miradas se posaran en él - "Tiene que haber una forma de salir!"

"Cállate Rojo!" - le gritó Azul - "Deja de lloriquear como una nena!"

"Qué dices?!" - respondió mas fuerte - "Retráctate Ahora!"

"No!"

"Con que esas tenemos?!" - le dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo - "Recuerdas esto?" - le dijo mostrándole una foto

"De dónde sacaste eso?" - dijo algo calmado Azul - "Quién te la dió?"

"Nadie, la encontré" - le dijo mientras guardaba la foto - "Espero que me tengas más respeto o esto ya no será un secreto"

"Bien" - dijo de manera forzada -

"Que bueno!" - sonrió de manera agradable - "Y ahora.. como saldremos de aquí?"

"Oigan!" - dijo Verde mientras volvía de algún sitio - "Hay otro camino por las montañas"

"Montañas!?" - dijo muy asustado azul - ",M -Mon - Montañas?!"

"Si" - volvió a decir Verde - "Por allí era antes el camino"

"No podemos esperar hasta que arreglen el camino?" - pregunto Azul

"Oh Vamos Azul, no me digas que sigues traumado con lo que te pasó en la Montaña Rusa del HORROR horror horror...(eco)"

"Claro que no!" - se sonrojó - "Es solo que..." - se le acabaron las palabras

"Dejen de molestar a Azul y vamos! - dijo Vio ya entrando en el camino hacia las montañas - "Van a venir conmigo?"

"Espera!" - se apresuró a decir Verde - "Tu tienes el peor sentido de orientación del mundo"

"Ahh" - suspiró Azul - "Ese par no se cansa de contradecirse, verdad Rojo?"

"Oh no seas aguafiestas Azul, yo estoy feliz por ellos, yo los motivé a ser pareja, pero no sé cuando inició"

"Rojo, a veces eres muy raro!"

"Si verdad?"

"Mejor vamos quieres?"

"Ya que!"

Comenzaron a seguir a Vio y Verde que seguían adelante discutiendo

"Y dime Azul..."

"Que?"

"Cuando volvamos al tren, emmm, yo podría..."

"Que quieres ahora?"

"Oh vamos, no seas tan cruel conmigo, sabes que yo te amo" - puso una carita triste

"Ya, no me gusta verte triste, dime, que quieres"

"Quiero dormir contigo en el tren"

"Ahh?" - dijo Azul quedándose pálido - "Con...migo?"

"No me malinterpretes" - dijo con Cara inocente - "Solo quiero dormir a tu lado"

"Ah, bueno, claro"

"Gracias, gracias gracias" - comenzó a saltar de alegría

"Oye Azul, no te diste cuenta?" - le dijo Rojo

"De que cosa?"

"De donde estamos"

Azul miró hacia abajo y vio el fondo del puente colgante en el que estaba caminando, era una larga caída.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" - gritó Azul desesperándose - "Bájenme!"

Vio y Verde voltearon a mirar

"Azul cálmate!" - gritó Rojo preocupado - "Qué tienes, tranquilizate porfavor!" - dijo muy asustado - "Ayúdenme chicos!"

"Azul tranquilo" - dijo Verde mientras se dirigía hacia ellos - "Cálmate, cálmate"

Verde y Rojo trataron de tranquilizar a Azul pero era inútil, Él estaba en crisis, un poco más y tendría un ataque de nervios y podría quedar inconsciente.

"Azul, porfavor cálmate" - dijo Rojo apunto de llorar - "Porfavooor!"

"Azul, calmate" - dijo Verde tratando de sujetarlo

"Oigan!" - gritó Vio - "Así no se trata un ataque de nervios, lo van a desesperar más"

Vio se acerco y apartó a Rojo y Verde.

"Azul, cálmate y respira" - le decía calmadamente

"No, no no, no!" - decía muy agitado y desesperado por el miedo - "Quiero bajarme, quiero irme!"

"Azul, Mírame!"

"No!"

"MÍRAME AHORA!"

Azul lo miró aún muy asustado y tratando de conseguir oxígeno

"Calmate Azul, estás asustando a Rojo" - dijo mientras señalaba a Rojo con la mirada

"Rojo..." - dijo un poco más calmado

"Azul, relájate por favor, si no te calmas puedes caer en coma y Rojo se pondría peor"

Azul asintió y trató de calmarse y respirar. Rojo estaba llorando en la espalda de Verde mientras éste le daba ánimos

"Listo Azul, ya te calmaste?"

"Si..."

"A ver" - Vio le abrió al máximo uno de sus parpados para verle los ojos - "Sip, ya está mejor, Rojo ven aquí"

"Azul!" - dijo corriendo dándole un beso - "Creí que te pasaría algo!" - decía aún con lágrimas

"Ya rojo, ya estoy bien"

"Si y me alegro" - dijo secandose las lágrimas

Luego de eso procedieron a seguir avanzando

* * *

En el hospedaje...

Shadow seguía en su cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido

[Por qué me arriesgué a esto?] - pensaba mientras soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos - [No solo engañe a Vio, sino a Verde también y él es mi amigo]

Alguien tocó la puerta y lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"Shadow"

"Vaati?"

"Si, puedo pasar?"

Shadow se quedó pensando un momento

"Pasa Vaati"

Vaati entró a a la habitación y se dio cuenta de algo

"Shadow, aún no te vistes?"

Shadow solo pudo sonrojarse y cubrirse con la sábana

"Sabes si han llegado los links?" - preguntó el Hechiero

"No..."

"¿Dónde Estarán?"

"Vaati!"

"Si"

"Quiero hablarte de algo"

"De qué"

"De lo que pasó hace unas horas"

"Ah,eso" - Vaati bajo la mirada culpable

"Para ti, que fue eso" - dijo la sombra con miedo de preguntar

"Aún no puedo decirtelo... Porque aún no lo se"

"Ahhh, bueno, a qué venías?"

"A verte"

"Para qué"

"Para preguntarte algo muy importante para mí"

"Qué cosa?"

"Dime, cuando paso eso..." - comenzó a sonrojarse al recordar - "Para ti fue solo eso o fue algo más?"

La sombra no contestó

"Shadow, contestame"

Shadow estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó la puerta principal

"Los links!"- gritó asustado la sombra - "Vaati, largo!"

"Ok, ok" - dijo desapareciendo

"Volvimos!" - gritó Rojo

"Oye verde!" - llamo Vio

"Si?"

"La puerta está como la dejamos"

"No puedo creer que no supieran que la llave está en la cocina"

"Ya quiero irme a dormir" - comentó cansado Azul

"También yo" - añadió Verde dirigiéndose a su cuarto

"Espera verde!" - le dijo Vio

"Si?"

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Vio" - le dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla que trató de ocultar para Rojo y Azul

"Verde, Azul ya sabe que te estuve ayudando con Vio" - le dijo al oído Rojo

"Ah, entonces, no tengo porque ocultar nada" - le dijo susurrando

"Bueno, me voy a dormir" - se apresuró a decir Vio - "Adiós!" - dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

"Emmm Azul"

"En el tren Rojo, aquí no"

"Bueno, bueno, está bien, buenas noches" - dijo mientras se iba pero Azul lo tomó por el brazo

"Espera" - lo atrajo hacia sí - "Buenas noches" - le susurró al oido dándole un beso

**Viva! ya no tendré que hacer más de esas líneas para cuando cambio de escena, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Esperaré con ansias sus reviews. Hasta el próximo cap.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Rumbo a la cuarta parada

**Hola! lamento la demora, es que ya no tenía ideas nuevas, pero ahora sí! Emmm bueno, ahora que logré conseguir inspiración, les traigo el nuevo cap. **

**Empezemos**

Estaba amaneciendo, el sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las colinas iluminando el oscuro cielo. Los pequeños rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

En el hospedaje de la princesa, los links dormían plácidamente, al igual que sus invitados. Una luz despertó a los links.

"Ahhhh" - bostezó verde levantando los brazos - "Ya amaneció!"

"Oigan chicos, ya es de día!" - comentó muy alegre Rojo

"Cállate Rojo! - gritó azul

Se levantaron, volvieron a preparar sus maletas y subieron al tren para emprender rumbo a la cuarta parada.

Cuando llegaron al tren, aún bostezaban, y Shadow tuvo la brillante idea de seguir durmiendo en el tren.

Y así fue, los 6 subieron y se ubicaron en las respectivas habitaciones, casi, porque solo habían 4 más la secreta donde se había estado escondiendo la Sombra.

Los links durmieron en sus respectivos cuartos y Shadow y Vaati tuvieron que dormir en el cuarto escondido.

Pasaron 42 minutos y Rojo se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, Azul lo siguió sin que este lo supiera para asustarlo.

Rojo se había puesto a picar unas cebollas para preparar la comida desde temprano para descansar más tarde, pero las cebollas le estaban haciendo llorar.

Azul se acercó lentamente pero hizo sonar algo y se escondió; Rojo se asustó y no vio que se estaba cortando el dedo. Su brazo comenzó a mojarse de sangre y él para no despertar a los demás no gritó. El cuchillo se había manchado un poquito. Azul saltó para asustarle cuando Rojo volteó, pero fue él quien recibió un susto al ver a su pareja "llorando" con el brazo con sangre y un cuchillo manchado con esta.

"Azul, me asustaste!" - le dijo sacudiendo su dedo para calmar el dolor - "Qué bueno que ya estás despierto" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"Rojo que te paso?" - dijo con una expresión de preocupado - "Que te ocurrió?"

"Me corté el dedo mientras cortaba cebolla"

"Pero, porqué todo tu brazo está manchado con sangre"

"Parece que me corté una venita por error"

"Ah, bueno, entonces, te ayudaré" - le dijo retirándose de la cocina - "Ahora vuelvo"

Azul volvió con un botiquín

"A ver Rojo, muéstrame tu dedo" - le dijo volteándolo

"De acuerdo" - le dijo mostrando su dedo aún con sangre

Azul le comenzó a curar y vendar el dedo, que seguía sin parar de sangrar.

"Bueno Rojo, creo que ya está"

"Gracias"

"Bueno, yo emmm, iré a dejar esto en su sitio"

"Si."

"Si..."

Después del incidente del dedo cortado, Azul volvió y llevó a Rojo a su cama, porque ese iba a ser un viaje largo. Él se acostó a su lado.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que la luz ya iluminaba todo sin excepción. En ese momento todos se levantaron pero, como solo habian un par de duchas, surgió un problema:

"Verde, yo llegué primero, así que muévete de Aquí" - gritó Azul

"Me importa un comino que hayas llegado primero!" - le respondió

"Ya chicos, no peleen" - les dijo Rojo un poco asustado - "Cuando ustedes pelean las cosas se ponen feas..."

"Oigan, tenemos 2 baños, mira Azul, por qué no vas al cuarto de 'emergencias' con Rojo?" - le dijo Vio en la más calmada expresión que tenía

"Bueno, no es tan mala idea, vamos Rojo!" - le dijo tomándolo de un brazo y llevándoselo

"Espera Azul, me estás arrastrando!" - le dijo el pequeño

"Ah, esos dos son muy extraños!" - dijeron un par de voces conocidas

"Shadow, Vaati!" - les saludó Verde - "Ya han despertado"

"Oye Vio" - le dijo tímidamente la sombra - "Me acompañas un segundo?" - dijo bajando la cabeza

"Seguro"

"Y, que tal Verde..." - le preguntó el hechicero - "Como estás?"

"No lo sé"

"Ah, maravilloso"

"Vaati, tengo una pregunta"

"Claro"

"Si uno de nosotros, hipotéticamente engañara al otro con otra persona, bueno, suponiendo que fuese yo, tu que harías?"

"Bueno... supongo que me decepcionaría mucho de ti"

En ese momento Verde se puso pálido y trató de desviar la mirada para no veer a Vaati.

Vaati estaba a punto de decir algo cuando:

"Pasajeros, la penúltima parada en 30 minutos!"

"Yo... tengo que irme!" - dijo Verde escapando

"Pero que rayos le pasa?" - decía mientras veía a Verde salir corriendo

Ya todos habían terminado de "Pelear" por la ducha y bajaron a desayunar, pero, algo estaba mal, Vio y Verde tenían la cabeza gacha.

Rojo se dio cuenta, y preguntó qué pasaba.

"Oigan chicos, no se ven muy bien, están bien?"

"Yo...sí" - trató de decir Verde con una voz fingida - "Muy bien"

"Verde, a mí no me engañas con eso" - le dijo Rojo nada convencido

"Oh, de acuerdo" - le dijo golpeando su cabeza con la mesa - "Si Vaati se entera de esto, yo moriré"

"Ahhh, hablas de que le estás engañando verdad? - preguntó Rojo

"Si..." - le respondió arrastrando la última sílaba en forma de queja

"Y tú Vio, que pasó?"

Vio no contestó, solo miraba al vacío, lo cual era nada común en él.

"Vio, que tienes?" - preguntó preocupado Rojo - "Me estás preocupando..."

"...Eh?" - balbuceó desconcertado sin saber lo que ocurría - "Qué pasa?"

"Vio sin prestar atención!?" - comenzó a preocuparse - "Qué te pasa?"

"Yo?"

"No, yo" - le dijo Verde en forma sarcástica

"Bueno..." - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices - "Yo...emm...Shadow"

"Ahí está la respuesta." - comentó Verde

"Cállate Verde!" - le gritó Vio

"Espera..., Rojo, Azul donde está?"

"Está en la cocina" - contestó con una sonrisa - "Tuve un pequeño accidente y él me prometió que haría todo hoy"

"Ah, bueno, volvamos a lo importante" - dijo mirando nuevamente a Vio - "Qué pasa con Shadow?"

"Bueno..., él me llevó a mi cuarto" - comenzó a sonrojarse un poco

"No me digas que..." - le dijo Rojo algo nervioso

"No, no, eso no ocurrió, ni se acerca"

"Ufff" - suspiró verde - "Que alivio!"

"Entonces que pasó con Shadow?"

"Es una larga historia..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Shadow llevó a Vio al cuarto del último y cerró la puerta.

"Vio" - le dijo muy feliz - "Tengo algo que contarte!"

"Qué cosa?"

"Ya estoy listo!"

"Listo para?"

"Listo para decirte algo!"

"Decirme qué?" - preguntó de una manera cansina

"Recuerdas cuando, ustedes se fueron y me dejaron encerrado con Vaati?"

"Si..."

"Bueno...resulta que..."

"Si?"

"Él..." - trataba de decir la sombra - "...Me ayudó a comprar un departamento para que vivamos!" - mintió

"Ah, que bueno!"

"Bueno Vio, eh, vete, quiero decir, adiós!" - le decía sacandolo a fuerzas - "Adiós!"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Entonces eso fue lo que pasó.." - comentó Verde

"Shadow, no es así, que podrá estar pasando.." - preguntó Rojo

Todos estaban refundidos en sus pensamientos hasta una frenada brusca del tren

"Ahhhhh" - comenzaron a gritar mientras se sujetaban de algo

"Pasajeros, con ustedes, la cuarta parada!"

Los links bajaron a encontrarse con el nuevo hospedaje que la princesa les había preparado. Pero, no encontraron lo que pensarían encontrar, sino, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

**Y...fin del cap. Ufff!, al fin. Lamento la gigantesca tardanza; es que me enfermé y no podía ni comer, ni hablar, ni beber. Estuve medio mes en cama. Pero ya escribí como lo prometí. Mejor tarde que nunca. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado; esperaré con ansias sus tan valiosos reviews. Hasta la proxima!**


	17. Capítulo 17: El Secreto Descubierto

**Hola lectores(as)! He vuelto para entregarles a ustedes, directo de lo más recóndito de mi imaginación...Aquí lo tienen: El cap. 17**

**Empezemos**

Los links, el hechicero y la sombra ya habían bajado del tren, pero se quedaron pasmados con lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, la princesa, les había preparado una mansión! Tenía su propio jardín, piscina y muchas cosas más que se podían distinguir a simple vista. Lo más característico era que, estaba en medio de la nada, pero no como el anterior hospedaje; este estaba en el sitio más remoto posible, ni siquiera se oían animales por ahí.

Hubieron 10 segundos de tranquilidad y luego todos salieron corriendo para ver lo que había dentro, se empujaban, se golpeaban y algunos hasta se caían, pero entraron después de todo.

Entraron, vieron la sala, con una mesa de cristal muy linda, el piso alfombrado, las escaleras de madera, y las incontables habitaciones que allí se encontraban.

Los links buscaron los dormitorios que curiosamente, estaban en el pasillo con 4 puertas respectivas. Dejaron sus maletas y salieron a explorar la casa, pero Vaati los detuvo:

"Emmm, chicos?"

"Que ocurre Vaati?" - le preguntó Verde

"Shadow y yo, no tenemos habitación" - le dijo

"Yo sé como arreglar eso" - contestó Vio - "En el segundo piso, hay algunas habitaciones, así que, vayan ahí a dejar sus cosas - dijo de la manera más inmutable posible

"Bueno, vamos Shadow" - le dijo a la sombra

"Ok, ok"- le siguió

Al explorar la casa, rojo encontró la cocina, y azul en tono de broma comentó "ahora ya no sufriremos de desnutrición"

Vio halló una gigantesca biblioteca, la cual miró asombrado por unos segundos antes de poder pegar en la puerta una etiqueta con la frase: BIBLIOTECA

Verde descubrió la sala de entretenimiento, y la salida al jardín.

Pero azul vio lo mejor de todo, la piscina.

"Chicos, miren esto!" - llamó

Los links volvieron y vieron entusiasmados la gran piscina bajo techo.

"No puedo esperar para entrar!" - gritó Rojo con su peculiar tono alegre

"Cálmate Rojo, aún nos falta explorar media casa" - le dijo verde colocándole una mano en el hombro

"Ok, pero, entonces, vayamos rápido"

Después de 20 minutos, los links volvieron a la sala, fueron a sus cuartos para cambiarse e ir a la piscina. Llegaron y se lanzaron como balas al agua. Todos estaban muy felices, pero Vio, recordó algo:

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Bueno, ahora el favor que me ibas a hacer" - le dijo Vio

"Ah si, claro"

"Necesito que me enseñes a nadar"

"Nadar?" - dijo mirando extrañado a Vio - "No sabes nadar?"

"No, y por eso necesito que tú me enseñes", "Podrías?" - le dijo con cara de niño pidiendo algo

"Claro" - con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos se quitaron la ropa exterior y se metieron al lago

"Ahhh, socorro, me ahogo! - dijo desesperado Vio - "Ayúdame"

"Vio, no es mejor si asientas los pies en el suelo?" - le dijo - "Déjame ayudarte"

"Gracias" - dijo con una risa agradecida

Después de unos minutos...

"Bien Vio", "es hora del buceo" - le dijo

"Bu...buceo?" - dijo con un tono de terror y nerviosismo

"Si, buceo"

"Está Bien" - respondió y tragó saliva bruscamente

Vio intentó sumergirse, pero se desesperó y para no ahogarse se sujetó con sus dos brazos del cuello de Verde

"Oye, ya calmate, no es tan malo" - le dijo Verde

"Ammmm" - balbuceó

Ambos se sonrojaron al saber que estaban en un abrazo cariñoso en el agua y se separaron rápidamente

* * *

"Vio!" - le llamó Verde - No vienes al agua?

"Emmm" - trató de decir no puediendo evitar su sonrojo - "Ya voy!"

Vio se metió al agua y ocurrió el mismo incidente de la vez pasada, trató de sumergirse y se desesperó, sujetándose de la primera cosa que logro ver, osea, Verde

"Vio, cálmate, ya te he dicho que si te desesperas te hundes más!" - le dijo sacándolo hacia la superficie

"Verde...Yo...Casi...Me...Ahogo.." - decía dificilmente por tratar de tomar aire desesperadamente

"Cálmate Vio"

En ese momento que todo estuvo tranquilo, los Links recordaron algo importante: Se habían olvidado de Shadow y Vaati

"No se preocupen, yo los voy a buscar" - les dijo Rojo saliendo del agua y tomando una toalla para secarse

Rojo fue hacia las habitaciones de estos, pero la habitación de Shadow estaba vacía así que fue hacia la de Vaati topándose con algo que no debió ver.

"Chicos, están aquiaaaaa"* - dijo cuando la escena estuvo frente a sus ojos

"Ahhhhhh" - gritaron la sombra y el hechicero aún tomados de las manos volteando a ver a Rojo

Lo que pasaba era que Rojo descubrió a Shadow y a Vaati dándose un beso apasionadamente.

"Qué rayos está pasando aquí!?" - dijo Rojo muy confundido

"No es lo que parece..." - dijo el hechicero tratando de justificar la escena

"Rojo, esto se ve mal, pero tiene explicación" - justificó la sombra

"No puede ser, no puede ser...!"- gritó Rojo - "Acaso vivo en trampalandia?"

"Esto tiene explicación!" - le respondió la sombra

"Un momento!" - interrumpió Vaati - "Trampalandia? Acaso alguien más esta engañando a su pareja?"

"Ups!" - dijo rojo - "Creo que solté demasiada información verdad?"

"Espera rojo!" - le dijo Shadow - "Dinos que pasa!"

Rojo no escuchó y corrió a la piscina, dándose cuenta de que lo estaban persiguiendo

"Déjenme en paz!" - les gritó mientras huía

"Dinos que sucede y lo haremos!" - le respondió Shadow

Rojo corrió muy rápido y se escondió en la biblioteca, pero Vaati se dio cuenta y se teletransportó

"Rojo!" - le dijo

"Ahhh, Vaati!" - se sorprendió al verlo

"Dime lo que ocurre ahora mismo!"

"O qué?" - respondió

"O te sacaré la verdad con mis magníficos poderes"

"Cuales magníficos poderes?" - preguntó sarcásticamente - "Yo solo veo poderes comunes y corrientes!"

"Rojo, dime ahora lo que pasa!"

"No!" - corrió hacia la puerta

Vaati cerró la puerta con su magia e hizo un hechizo para que nadie los pudiera oir

"Ahora sí Rojo, dime que ocurre!"

"Está bien!" - dijo resignado - "Esto es lo que ocurre"

Rojo le explicó a detalle todo lo que pasaba entre Vio y Verde, pero lo justificaba con lo que hacían Vaati y Shadow.

Vaati lo dejó ir, y luego él cerro la puerta para caer de rodillas en el suelo alfombrado por la impresión.

Rojo llegó a la piscina y por error pisó los anteojos de Vio, cayendo directamente al agua con una cortada en el pie, que no duró mucho sin manchar el agua.

"Rojo, que tienes?" - preguntó Azul preocupado viendo sangre alrededor de él

"Mis anteojos!" - gritó Vio mirando a sus pobres lentesitos destruidos - "Rojo los pisó y seguro se cortó el pie!"

"Chicos, estoy bien, solo debo ir a quitarme el vidrio"

"Yo te llevo" - le dijo Azul

"Gracias" - le dijo saliendo del agua en brazos de su pareja

Azul llevó a Rojo a su cuarto y con una pinza le quitó el vidrio.

"Auchiii!" - se quejaba - "Hazlo rápido!"

"Ya voy, ya voy" - le decía mientras le colocaba alcohol

"Azul, necesito decirte algo"

"Dime"

"Vaati, ya lo sabe"

"Hablas de que sabe lo de..."

"Si" - asintió con la cabeza y un gesto de preocupación

"Ahora qué?" - le dijo al pequeño - "Tendremos que ser los guardaespaldas de Vio y Verde?"

"Tal vez"

"Rojo!"

"Era solo una idea, nada más!" - le dijo - "Además, de donde sacaríamos todo el equipo necesario para..."

"Rojo!"

"El punto es que ahora, Vaati lo sabe, y ahora debemos cuidar a Vio y Verde para que esten vivos hasta que esto acabe"

"De acuerdo" - le dijo - "Ahora te vendaré el pie

Azul le vendó el pie y lo llevó a la sala para que reposara

"Rojo, tranquilo, quedate quieto, esta vez yo haré la comida"

"Pero tú no sabes cocinar"

"Hay un bibliotecón aquí, leeré un libro de cocina y listo!"

"Si tu lo dices..."

Llegó la cena

"Ammm, que es esto?" - pregunto Verde un tanto asqueado

"Según el libro, puré de brócoli hervido" - le respondió Azul

"Esto parece el vómito de la planta carnívora que matamos hace un año" - comentó Vio

"Azul, no quiero ofenderte pero..." - decía mientras empujaba el plato hacia adelante - "Esto es un asco!"

"Quién quiere ordenar comida china?" - preguntó Shadow

"Yo!" - contestaron todos menos Vaati que no había dicho nada

Llegó la comida china y todos comieron y luego conversaron, miraron películas y luego, se preparaban para dormir

"Azul" - le dijo Rojo antes de ir a su cuarto

"Qué pasa?"

"Tengo miedo por Vio y Verde"

"Tranquilo, estarán bien"

"Me sentiría mejor si hubiera alguna forma de evitar que Vaati se teletransporte"

"En la biblioteca, hay un libro sobre como evitar la magia"

"Vamos por el libro"

Rojo y Azul se fueron y trajeron el libro e hicieron todo lo que decía para evitar la magia de vaati.

"Listo Rojo, mejor?"

"Si Azul, mejor"

"Bueno, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Rojo estaba a punto de encaminarse hasta su cuarto cuando Azul le tiró del brazo para darle un beso

"Buenas noches" - le susurró al oído a Rojo y se fue a su cuarto.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic. Se acuerdan de donde viene ese flashback? espero que sí. Entonces, los veré en el proximo fic, bye.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	18. Capítulo 18: La primera Búsqueda

**Perdónenme porfavor por la ausencia, es que he tenido muchos problemas y me había olvidado de Fanfiction, pero, ya estoy aquí, con el esperado cap 18. El final ya se acerca...**

**Empezemos...**

La mañana en ese lugar no era como las demás, era demasiado tranquila, no se oía ni un alma solamente el silbido del viento. Por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban los Links hasta que la alarma programada de la casa sonó:

"Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg!" - sonó fuertemente por todos los rincones de la casa

"Ahhhhhh!" - gritaron todos asustados - "Santo cielo!"

"Qué clase de casa es esta?" - preguntó Azul con ojeras - "Si no duermo mis 8 horas enloqueceré!"

"Cálmate Azul, no te exasperes!" - le dijo Rojo

"Cómo quieres que calme cuando..." - fue interrumpido por un jalón de orejas

"Qué te calles!" - le decía rojo a la oreja de su pareja que estaba ahora en su mano

"Suéltame! Me duele!"

"Shhhhhh!" - le dijo - "Si te mueves es peor!"

"Emmm, rojo" - le llamaba Vio

"Si?"

"Cuando esto acabe, me comprarás nuevos anteojos verdad?"

"Ah? Si, si si"

"Gracias, porque no veo nada"

Después de eso, salieron a desayunar al comedor de la cocina, el cual era sorprendentemente refinado

"Y como estuvo su noche?" - preguntó Rojo mientras servía el café

"Bien..." - murmuraron todos en diferente tiempo

"Qué bueno!" - decía mientras se sentaba - "Azul" - le llamó en susurro

"Que pasa?"

"Mira la cara de Vaati, es una cara maligna y está mirando a Vio con odio!"

"Oh-oh, tendremos problemas..."

"Chicos!" - llamó Azul rompiendo el silencio - "Hoy debemos hallar los últimos materiales!"

"Ah cierto, lo había olvidado!" - respondió Verde

Se vistieron y salieron de la mansión encontrandose en medio de ningún lugar.

"Y... qué se supone que hay que buscar?" - preguntó Shadow - "Aquí no hay nada más que un campo de césped y hierbas"

"Emmm, Vio!" - llamaron

"Bueno, la lista que me dio la princesa dice...No lo sé, no puedo ver."

"Vio, tengo un pedazo de tus anteojos que le saqué al pie de Rojo"

"Bueno, algo es algo."

"Toma"

"Aver..."

"Nos falta..." - "Son todas hierbas raras."

"Como cuales?"

"Aquí dice:

**-La flor del Frutabel***

**-Un trébol de 4 hojas**

**-La planta "Cabellos de Oro"**

**-Hierbas medicinales**

"Eso es todo"

"Frutabel?" - preguntó Shadow

"Si, frutabel" - Contestó Vio

"Una especie de plantita con una especie de frutita roja?"

"Si, algo así"

"Algo como eso?" - dijo señalando a la planta Frutabel

"Ajá!" - dijo con una sonrisa - "Esa es una planta de Frutabel"

Pusieron la flor en una bolsa y marcaron la lista.

"Bueno, y ahora...?" preguntó Azul

"..." - "Miren eso!" - dijo Verde señalando un bosque

"Un bosque?" - preguntó Rojo - "Quizá allí encontremos las demás hierbas!"

"Mejor llevamos las espadas"

"Bueno"

En el bosque...

Rojo y Azul comenzaron a hablar con Vio y Verde sobre cualquier cosa mientras Shadow y Vaati miraban violentamente a Rojo, quien ya se había dado cuenta que lo miraban así.

"Ahhh" - suspiró Rojo en son de queja - "Estamos caminando desde hace 1 hora, cuánto falta?"

"Rojo porfavor..." - le decía Azul - "Deja de quejarte, no ayudas en nada..:"

"Disculpa!?" - gritó ofendido - "De no ser por mí estaríamos muertos de hambre"

"Eso en que importa?" - respondió Azul

"..." - Rojo frunció el seño y le tiró una cachetada a su pareja

"Por qué hiciste eso?" - dijo sobándose el cachete

"Te lo merecías"

"Pero..." - fue interrumpido por un grito

"Qué fue eso?" - preguntó Vio

"Quizá sea un monstruo, deberíamos ir a ver!" - le contestó

Fueron corriendo hacia allá y todo hubiera salido perfectamente si Verde no se hubiese tropezado con una piedra.

Era una planta ENORME, parecía una Rosa pero con muchos brazos con espinas.

"Muere maldita!" - Gritó Vio antes de dispararle la flecha a su objetivo

La planta murió derramando un viscoso y desagradable líquido amarillo.

"Iu!" - Gritó la joven que habían salvado - "Qué asco!"

"Estás bien?" - preguntó Shadow

"Creo que no porque veo varios de ti"

"Entonces está bien" - dijo Azul

"Que hacías aquí?" - le preguntó Vio

"Me perdí, pero encontré un Trébol de 4" - contaba la joven - "Pensé que me daría suerte pero esa planta me atacó sin razón"

"Así que todo esto por un estúpido Trébol?" - comentaba Vaati sentado en el césped - "No tiene lógica"

"Tengan, creo que la planta quería esto" - decía entregando la plantita

El trébol de 4, no era como otros, tenía un color diferente, un color como más encendido que los normales. De un tallo largo y unas hojas muy delicadas como las plumas de un ave

"Guau!" - admiraba Rojo con sus ojitos brillantes - "Qué lindo!"

"Bueno..." - interrumpió Vio llevándose la planta y metiéndola en la bolsa - "Ahora solo faltan una planta de cabellos dorados y hierbas medicinales"

Por cosas de la vida, cayó una terrible lluvia que parecía inundaría el bosque

"Ahhh!" - decía Shadow mientras se cubría con las manos - "Y pensar que hace rato había sol!"

Llegaron corriendo a la mansión y cerraron la puerta brutalmente

"Achís!" - estornudó Rojo tambaleándose de frío - "Tengo frío..."

"Rojo, espero que no estés resfriado" - decía Vio mientras le tocaba la frente

"No, estoy bien" - decía poniéndose de pie - "Solo necesito darme un baño"

"Bueno, allá tú, cualquier cosa nos dices"

"Si si" - decía retirándose

Mientras Rojo se iba, descubrió algo que no esperaba ver...otra vez

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" - gritó el pequeño Rojo sorprendido

"Rojo!"

"Ups!"

"No diras nada a nadie verdad?" - dijo Shadow mirándolo en forma de Amenaza

"No, no diré que tú y Vaati estaban aquí dándose besos por turno, por qué lo diría?"

"Más te vale!"

"Tú no me digas nada!, me hiciste hablar lo que no debía"

"Adiosito!" - decía el brujo haciéndolo desaparecer

Rojo llegó a su cuarto y aprovechó a bañarse

* * *

Anochechió...

"AHhhhhh!" - bostezaba Verde - "Bueno muchachos, me voy a dormir

"Ahhhh, creo que yo también" - decía Rojo - "Hasta mañana!"

"Bueno, me voy a la cama!" - se levantó Azul - "Y ustedes qué, se van a quedar solos aquí?"

"Yo no!" - decía Shadow evasivamente - "Buenas noches adiós!"

"Y tú Brujito?"

"Descansa también" - decía mientras desaparecía mágicamente

"Ayayay, esto parece un Cuadrado Amoroso, creo que los únicos fieles somos Rojo y Yo"

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, creo que no me salió tan bien como los demás, pero espero que les Haya gustado.**

**La joven esa no tiene nombre, solo se me ocurrió.**

**Bye, espero sus reviews y lamento no haber escrito en muchísimo tiempo!**

**Hasta el prox. Capítulo, ya vamos a llegar al tan esperado final!**


	19. Capítulo 19: El bosque y las hierbas

**Hola a todos! Tengo buenas y malas noticias! La buena es que habrán algunas sorpresitas en el fic y la mala es: Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final.**

**Ahora el cap que estaban esperando:**

El sol se asomaba tímidamente por las montañas iluminando poco a poco el remoto lugar en donde se ubicaba la mansión.

El silencio era muy abundante en ese lugar, al igual que las hermosas plantas a su alrededor.

La lluvia ya había cesado y la alarma ya había sonado, los Links se preparaban para salir y conseguir los últimos materiales y llegar a la última parada.

"ahhhh!" - bostezaba Rojo - "odio las mañanas!"

Todos voltearon a mirar extrañados a Rojo, su ánimo no era el de siempre.

"Rojo, estás bien?" - preguntó Vio tocándole la frente

"Si, vio, muy bien" - decía tranquilamente - "Solo necesitaba descansar..."

"Entonces, podemos ir a buscar las demás plantitas?" - preguntó Verde

"Si, pero, hay un problema" - comentó azul mientras bebía una taza de café - "Vaati y Shadow aún no se despiertan"

"Entonces, tendremos que ir rápido para volver antes de que se enteren que nos fuimos"

"Hay un error en tu plan Verde" - le decía Vio - "Existe una probabilidad de que no lleguemos a tiempo o que ellos despierten antes"

"No seas aguafiestas!" - le respondía Rojo - "Yo te apoyo Verde!"

"Entonces vamos!" - decía Azul dejando su taza vacía en la mesa

"Es arriesgado pero...iré!" - le decía a Verde - "Pero si se despiertan antes y pasa algo será tu culpa!"

"Por qué mi culpa?"

"Te lo advierto Verde, solo te advierto!"

"Uy Que miedo!" - decía sarcásticamente - "Y que me harás entonces?"

"No me pongas a prueba Verde, lo lamentarás!"

"Podrían dejar de pelear como los esposos!?" - interrumpió Azul

Este comentario hizo que Vio y Verde se ruborizaran instantáneamente

"Cierra la boca!" - gritaron al mismo tiempo

Guardaron las cosas del desayuno y salieron de la mansión hacia el bosque en el cual casi se adentraban

"Listo, ya cerré la puerta de la casa" - decía Vio guardando el gran manojo de llaves en su bolsillo

"Bueno chicos, vamos!" - decía Rojo con su ánimo de siempre

"Ya recuperaste tu ánimo verdad?" - le decía Azul mientras caminaban hacia el bosque

"Sí, parece que sí!"

"Me alegro mucho, no sería lindo verte sin ánimos"

"..." - a rojo se le enrojecieron las mejillas

"Bueno, aquí fue donde matamos a la rosa" - decía Vio colocando una marca en un árbol

"Aún nos falta una flor de cabellos dorados y hierbas medicinales? o algo más"

"No Rojo, solo nos falta eso" - le decía Azul

"Ok!"

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión...

En una habitación del segundo piso dividida por un pedazo de madera, dormían aún Shadow y Vaati en sus respectivas camas cuando de repente, Shadow se cayó al piso causando un pequeño temblor en la habitación

"Aaaauuu!" - decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza - "Qué torpe!"

"Qué paso?"

"Me caí de la cama"

"Qué hora es?"

"No sé, iré a ver"

"Gracias"

"Veamos... son las 10 de la mañana con 22 minutos"

"No tenías que decir todo eso pero gracias"

"Vamos abajo, los links nos deben estar esperando"

"Si, pero no creo que estén desayunando, ya es algo tarde"

"Pero vamos!"

Shadow y Vaati bajaron y se toparon con la sorpresa que no había nadie en el comedor

"Qué extraño, no hay nadie..."

"No se habrán ido sin nosotros?"

"Tal vez, iré a revisar"

"Ok brujito!"

"No me llames así!"

"jajaja..." - reía la sombra - "De acuerdo, de acuerdo"

"Nos encerraron otra vez, osea, se han ido"

"Qué mal!"

"Y lo peor, es que es una puerta a prueba de magia!"

"Esas cosas existen?"

"Si, no podré teletransportarme"

"Y si no me equivoco, Vio es el único que se preocupó por hacer un manojo de llaves"

"Por lo visto se lo llevó"

"Por lo menos es un lugar grande, hay muchas cosas que hacer!"

"Tienes razón, no es como la otra vez que no podíamos hacer nada!"

"Bueno, qué esperas brujito, a la piscina!"

"Ok, ok"

* * *

Los links ya se habían adentrado al bosque hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo, esa parte del bosque era muy oscura

"Miren adelante" - decía Rojo señalando los densos árboles que estaban a 2 metros de distancia"

"Esos árboles no son buenos" - decía Azul

"Tal vez nos perdamos" - Comentó Rojo

"Son tan altos esos árboles que cubren la luz del sol, será como estar en la noche!" - decía Verde

"Hay que ser valientes chicos, no nos perderemos, dejaré marcas"

"Vio, tus marcas tendrán que ser muy notorias" - le contestaba Verde

"Tranquilo"

"Ok, chicos, vamos!"

Se adentraron en el espeso y oscuro bosque

"Ahhhh!" - gritó Rojo - "Hay alguien ahí!"

"Tranquilo Rojo!" - trató de calmarlo Azul - "Serénate!"

"Tengo miedo!"

"No te va a pasar nada, te protegeré!"

"De verdad?"

"Si, te lo prometo"

"Gracias Azul, siempre sabes como calmarme" - decía mientras lo abrazaba

"Emmm, chicos!" - gritó Vio

"Qué pasa?!"

"Estamos caminando en círculos"

"Eso no es posible" - le refutó Verde

"Si mira, he marcado ese lugar 4 veces" - decía señalando muchos árboles con una marca

"Entonces, es cierto..." - decía avergonzado - "Soy tan estúpido, no me di cuenta!"

"No eres tan estúpido, no te insultes..." - le decía Vio

"No Vio, si lo soy, golpéame!"

"Sabes que no apoyo la violencia"

"Hazlo!"

"Pero yo..."

"Hazlo ahora!"

"No!" - gritó fuerte - "No me atrevo..."

"Ahhhhhh!" - gritó fuertemente Azul - "Rojo!"

"Qué ocurre!" - dijeron a Azul Vio y Verde

"Algo se llevó a Rojo!"

"Prepárense, saquen las espadas!" - decía Verde

Una fuerte corriente de viento se llevó volando las espadas de Azul y Vio

"Saquen sus armas rápido, lo que sea!" - les gritó Verde

Azul sacó su martillo y Vio su arco y flechas

"A qué hay que atacar, no veo nada" - decía Vio mientras miraba a todas partes - "Y no es porque no tenga mis anteojos!"

"Chicos..." - decía una voz conocida con un tono de sufrimiento

"Rojo? Donde estás?" - gritó Azul

"Ayúdenme..."

"Rojo!"

"Detrás de ustedes..." - dijo y calló

"Rojo... Rojo! ROJO!"

"Cuidado!" - gritó Vio disparando su flecha a una especie de fantasma negro matándolo

"Vio, nos salvaste!"

"Si pero, donde está rojo?"

"Por aquí..." - decía Rojo que estaba acurrucado entre los troncos de unos árboles

"Rojo, dime que estás bien!" - le decía Azul muy preocupado

"Si, estoy bien"

"Chicos miren, la flor!" - decía Vio mientras señalaba a una muy bella flor flotando misteriosamente en el aire

De pronto, debajo de la flor apareció una niña que usaba a la planta como un adorno para sus cabellos

"Hola niña, podrías darnos esa flor?" - decía Vio muy tranquilamente

La niña no contestó

"Niña, la flor porfavor..."

"Lo estás haciendo mal Vio" - decía acercándose a la niña y aventando a Vio al suelo - "Escucha niña, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, así que danos esa flor aho..." - fue interrumpido

La niña estaba ahorcando a Azul

"Suelta eso mocosa!" - decía Vio lanzando una flecha a la diabólica pequeña

La pequeña cayó al piso atacó a Vio con sus uñas enterrándolas en su cuello y rostro.

Verde finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que apuñalar a la niña cruelmente matándola

"Verde, muchas gracias!" - le agradecía con lágrimas en los ojos

"Por qué lloras?"

"Estaba asustado, pensé que moriría, pero tú me salvaste!" - decía muy feliz y se acercó a besarlo involuntariamente

Vio al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se sorprendió y luego se separó bruscamente

"Perdón, lo siento!" - decía avergonzado - "No quise.."

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes"

"Vio, arruinaste la escena, se veían muy lindos!"

"Cállate Rojo!"

"Bueno, ahora hay que tomar la flor" - decía Azul

"Si"

Verde sacó la flor dorada del cadáver de la niña y se la dio a Vio para que la pusiera en su bolsa

"Ahora solo faltan hierbas medicinales"

"Yo tengo de esas..." - decía una voz misteriosa

De la nada apareció un cofre lleno de hierbas curativas

"Quién eres?"

"El espíritu de la niña" - "Ustedes me liberaron y ahora les agradezco de esta forma!"

De pronto el bosque se llenó de una fuerte luz que literalmente incineró los árboles

"Ya podemos ir a la quinta parada!" - decía Rojo muy emocionado

"Vamos!"

Los links corrieron hacia la mansión con todas sus fuerzas y decidieron celebrar en la piscina

"Vamos al agua!"

Pero se toparon con la sorpresa de que Vaati y Shadow estaban ahí

"Oh - oh, creo que el plan no funcionó!" - decía Rojo señalando a Verde

"No molestes!"

"Donde se metieron?" - les decían la sombra y el hechicero

"Fuimos a buscar los ultimos materiales, ahora ya podemos ir a la última parada!"

"Nos abandonaron, como pudieron?" - dramatizó Vaati

"Entonces, vamos al agua?"

"Ok, les perdonamos" - dijo Shadow

* * *

Después de 2 horas...

Los links se retiraron de la piscina y se cambiaron para ir al tren y vieron algo que no debieron haber visto. El tren se tardó y pudieron ver lo que pasaba con cada casa a la que iban (Excepto la de Azul que fue una parada provisional).

La casa estalló en muchos pedazos y las ruinas fueron recogidas al instante. El tren partió y los links se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Okay, no me esperaba eso" - decía Vio

**Continuará...**

**No sé si este cap. me salió tan bien, pero se ve bien. Espero que les haya gustado. No puedo esperar para leer sus reviews. Los veré en el prox. cap. Y recuerden: el final se acerca...**

**PD: Le pedí prestado el bosque a Slenderman, pero ahora, como fue quemado, tendré que buscarle otro para que busque a sus víctimas.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Apagón

**Hola chicos y chicas cómo están? :3 Bueno, ya era tiempo de actualizar este fic así que ahora les tengo un nuevo cap. El cap. 20! Ya casi llegamos al final :( pero no se preocupen, no estarán sin mi por mucho tiempo. **

Después de la explosión, los Links se quedaron atónitos y pegados en la ventana del tren:

"Bueno, la princesa tiene muchas cosas que explicar..." - dijo Vio

"Sí, tienes razón..." - le contestó Verde

Cuando el momento "explosivo" pasó, los Links y Vaati se quedaron a conversar en el salón recreativo:

"Chicos, ustedes siempre se quedan con la diversión" - hacía puchero Shadow

"No te enojes Shadow, es que ustedes no son muy ágiles que digamos" - le contestó Azul

"Por qué?" - dijo Vaati

"¿No recuerdan cuando me quedé encerrado en el baño?" - les hizo recordar Azul - "Y ustedes en vez de abrir la puerta la estaban cerrando?"

"Bueno, sí pero fue una confusión..." - le dijo Shadow - "No conocía el este y el oeste..."

"Realmente, se nos olvida que están aquí" - dijo frío Vio como siempre - "No son muy notorios, sin ofender"

"Malos!" - les dijo Shadow

De pronto hubo una sacudida y el tren se quedo sin luz por un momento

"Atención Pasajeros!" - decía el maquinista - "Hubo un pequeño problema!"

"Y ahora qué paso?" - comentó preocupado Verde

"Parece que nos hemos quedado sin luz..." - dedujo Vio

"Pasajeros! Nos hemos quedado sin energía, solo podremos viajar con el carbón, no hay electricidad!" - decía el maquinista por el alto parlante - "Lamento los inconvenientes, no sé que pudo haber causado esto..."

"Ahhhh" - gritó Rojo saltando a los brazos de Azul - "No me gusta la oscuridad!"

"Tranquilo Rojo - trató de calmarlo - "Tengo una linterna en mi cuarto"

"Gracias Azul, podemos ir juntos?" - le decía a su pareja

"Si rojo, si podemos"

"Gracias..."

Azul y Rojo se perdieron en la oscuridad mientras que Vio, Verde, Vaati y Shadow seguían en el salón recreativo ahora sin luz

"Chicos, puedo hacer una linterna con mi magia!" - dijo Vaati

"Pues hazla! debemos descubrir por qué se apagaron las luces y solucionarlo!" - dijo optimista Verde

Vaati chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer en su mano una pequeña llama de luz

"Listo chicos" - les dijo

"Perfecto" - dijo Vio - "Ahora que podemos ver, continuemos"

Comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta que algo pasó

"Ahhhhhh!" - gritó Shadow - "Auxilio!"

Cuando voltearon shadow ya no estaba

"Shadow, shadow!" - gritó Vaati - "Donde estás?"

"Shadow, shadow, contestame!" - gritó Vio - "Shadooooow!"

"Es inútil" - dijo Vaati cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos - "Ya no está" - comenzó a llorar

"Vaati, tranquilo" - trató de calmarlo Verde

"Verde, yo no quiero perder a Shadow!" - seguía llorando - "No quiero perder a mi... mejor amigo!"

"Vaati, si seguimos podremos salvarlo!" - le animó Vio

"Tienen razón chicos" - decía limpiándose las lágrimas - "Continuemos..."

* * *

Mientras tanto Azul y Rojo...

"Azul, cuánto falta?"

"Rojo, bájate quieres, pesas un poco"

"Ay, perdona" - se bajó de sus brazos y se aferró a él

"Tranquilo rojo" - le abrazó - "Todo estará bien"

"Tengo miedo"

"No te asustes, yo te protegeré de lo que sea"

"Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo"

"Gracias Azul, realmente sabes como hacerme sentir seguro" - le sonrió

"Ya llegamos" - decía abriendo la puerta - "Mi linterna debe estar por aquí"

Comenzaron a buscar por los cajones, y encontraron una vela que Rojo guardó "por seguridad" y una caja de fósforos también. La linterna estaba entre unos libros.

"Listo Rojo" - encendió la linterna - "Vamos" - le tomó de la mano

"Ajá" - decía él sonrojado

* * *

Mientras tanto Shadow...

Shadow despertó de su inconsciencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto completamente oscuro, tenía las manos atadas y los pies encadenados como un prisionero, estaba con la boca tapada y apenas recordó lo último que le pasó se sorprendió

[No puede ser, qué me pasó?] - pensaba asustado - [Donde estoy, quién me trajo aquí?]

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto, era una silueta conocida pero irreconocible para el pobre Shadow. La puerta se cerró violentamente y Shadow comenzó a idear como salir de ahí o por lo menos saber qué le pasó.

[No sé que le pasó al tren pero estoy seguro que esa persona tiene algo que ver]

El cuarto se llenó de un aroma muy dulce que adormeció a Shadow

[Cielos, qué aroma tan suave, me entra el sueño, creo que dormiré un poquito...] - se quedó dormido

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Por favor díganme qué parte les gustó más. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir pueden hacerlo por un MP o por mi Facebook: Jokerman - Fanfic (así se llama). Espero sus reviews que me alegran el día y hasta el próximo cap. **


End file.
